Music can save a life
by Liaskane
Summary: Itachi, jeune idole et leader du groupe Akatsuki apprend le jour de son anniversaire sa prochaine cécité. Sa rencontre le soir même avec un groupe de musique amateur le marquera à jamais, comme son leader, un dénommé Kyuubi...
1. Prologue La nouvelle

J'ai à peine édité mon profil avec l'annonce de deux nouvelles fics que déjà je vous propose ce soir le prologue de l'une d'elles. Mais bon, quand la flamme de l'inspiration est avec vous, il faut la suivre sans quoi, revoilà la hantise de tout auteur, la peur de la page blanche...

Bon sinon pour les modalités d'usage :

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas, sinon Itachi et Jiraiya seraient toujours vivants et Madara mangerait vraiment les pissenlits par la racine.

**Pariring** : C'est un NaruIta, parce qu'ils sont juste trop kawaii, peut-être d'autres à venir

#_Les paroles en italiques sont les pensées des persos#_

**Note** : Un grand merci à mes premiers rewieurs (on va dire que ça se dit) pour les messages et les encouragements. Vous inquiétez pas, la suite arrive très vite.

**Note 2** : pour les *, allez voir la fin du chapitre

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

_**Music can save a life**_

_Prologue_

C'était censé être un jour de fête et de joie, mais depuis sa sortie de chez le docteur, il avait l'impression d'errer dans un monde gris, sombre, sans lumière à laquelle se raccrocher. Pourtant, la semaine se déroulait tout à fait normalement, les préparatifs de la tournée se faisaient vite, leurs répétitions marchaient très bien et leur entente était au beau fixe.

Il ressentait depuis quelque temps, une petite douleur dans les yeux qui le gênait lors des lectures et écritures des partitions du groupe. Il avait décidé d'y remédier avant la tournée, quitte à porter des lunettes ou des lentilles… Malheureusement, lorsqu'il avait vu le regard légèrement attristé de l'ophtalmologiste devant lui, il avait été saisi d'un violent frisson tandis qu'une goutte de sueur descendait le long de son dos… Le diagnostic était simple : avant un an, il aurait perdu la faculté de voir.

Comme cadeau d'anniversaire, on repassera. Il était sorti du bâtiment avec une ordonnance pour des lunettes afin de préserver un peu plus ses yeux mais avec le poids du monde sur les épaules. Comment l'annoncer à son groupe ? Au PDG de la maison de disque, Orochimaru ? À son petit frère, qui dépendait encore de lui à 21 ans ? Jamais il ne pourrait le lui dire en face mais encore moins le lui cacher…

Il était tellement plongé dans ses pensées macabres qu'il fallut à son portable vingt sonneries pour le faire réagir. Il le saisit au fond de la poche et décrocha machinalement.

« Itachi Uchiha ?

- Ah enfin Aniki ! Tu comptais décrocher quand ? À la St Glinglin ?

- Otouto… Toujours aussi fou. Qu'est-ce que tu veux de si bon matin ?

- Matin ? Aniki, il est plus de midi ! T'as tellement répété pour ta tournée que t'as perdu la notion du temps ? »

Dans sa tête, une petite voix l'encourageait à dire la vérité à Sasuke, mais lui le refusait.

« De quoi tu voulais parler, Sasuke ?

- Juste pour te rappeler que ce soir, y a la fête de ma fac et t'as promis de venir voir le groupe d'un copain, tu sais la boule de nerf dont je te parle souvent ?

- C'est ce soir ? #_Comment faire ? Y aller ou pas ? En même temps, un peu de distraction avant la tournée et après cette nouvelle ne peut que me faire du bien…#_ D'accord, petit frère, rappelle-moi juste l'adresse et j'y serais.

- Je te l'envoie par sms et sois là pour 21h, ce sera à l'amphithéâtre. T'auras qu'à suivre les cris hystériques et les affiches avec marquées dessus 'Jinchuuriki', ce sera au bout. À ce soir!

- À ce soir, otouto. »

Itachi raccrocha en se maudissant de ne pas avoir annoncé à Sasuke son prochain handicap. Il savait pourtant comment son petit frère réagirait et pouvait presque voir son regard déçu et angoissé. Il lut d'un œil distrait le message indiquant l'itinéraire de la fac où se déroulait l'événement et rangea son portable. Il partit alors en quête d'un opticien que lui avait conseillé le spécialiste, opticien connu pour sa clientèle de célébrités mais aussi sa discrétion. Jamais il ne divulguerait des informations sur ces clients à un quelconque journal à sensation. Le lieu étant proche, il décida de marcher et de laisser sa voiture sur place.

Il se dirigea vers le centre-ville, marchant d'un pas souple et assuré. Arrivé devant la boutique, il vérifia que personne dans la rue ne l'avait reconnu et entra. Il avança jusqu'au comptoir et sonna une petite clochette signifiant sa présence. Une minute plus tard, un homme avec une cicatrice lui barrant le nez se présenta comme étant le gérant et lui demanda en quoi il pouvait lui être utile. Itachi, après s'être présenté et assuré de son silence, lui présenta l'ordonnance et précisa qu'il lui fallait des lunettes pour chez lui, des lunettes de soleil de vue ainsi que des lentilles pour les concerts. L'homme en face de lui, Iruka, acquiesça et l'amena devant une vitrine contenant différents modèles. Il lui expliqua les différences, les inconvénients et les avantages de chacun d'eux et le laissa seul quelques minutes, le temps d'ouvrir un dossier à son nom.

Lorsqu'il revint près du chanteur, celui-ci lui indiqua un modèle de forme rectangulaire 'arrondie'*, sans monture avec des branches rouge sang. Iruka nota la référence sur son bloc note et lui indiqua ensuite la vitrine des lunettes de soleil. Cette fois, Itachi ne fut pas long à trouver. Il était tombé sur une monture de forme également rectangulaire, de teinte bleutée, avec des branches argentées et un double pont entre les deux verres*. Une fois encore, Iruka nota la référence et invita son client à le suivre pour les derniers détails.

Ces derniers se résumèrent à vérifier son nom et adresse, à qui envoyer la facture et prendre diverses mesures pour le réglage des lunettes qui seront prêtes la semaine suivante. Il lui conseilla ensuite des lentilles jetables pour les concerts, mais lui interdit vivement de dormir avec : ce n'était pas des lentilles permanentes. Itachi convint d'un rendez-vous pour la semaine prochaine et quitta la boutique.

Il décida de rentrer chez lui faire le point avant d'aller à la soirée organisée par la fac de son petit frère. Il reprit dons le chemin de l'ophtalmologiste où il avait laissé sa voiture, la prit et démarra pour rejoindre son 'antre' comme il aimait appeler son chez lui qu'il partageait avec son frère.

Une fois arrivé, il prit une longue douche pour dénouer ses muscles contractés par la matinée infernale. Il sortit au bout d'un quart d'heure et se sécha rapidement les cheveux et le corps. Il choisit un pantalon d'intérieur de lin noir qui tombait sur ses hanches fines et un débardeur moulant noir également. Il se rendit ensuite dans la cuisine pour manger quelque chose, à savoir une tomate accompagnée d'une carotte et d'un céleri le tout arrosé d'un verre de cidre. Il s'étendit sur le sofa qui trônait dans le salon et alluma leur télé grand écran. Il zappa sans trouver rien d'intéressant à regarder et mis une chaîne musicale pour se détendre. Sans oublier de mettre un réveil sur son portable, il s'allongea et sombra vite dans la douce torpeur qui suivait généralement chaque humain après une douche chaude.

Deux heures plus tard, c'est sur 'I'm your little butterfly' qu'il émergea d'un sommeil sans rêve. Se dirigeant d'un air hagard, il se passa le visage sous une eau glacée pour se réveiller un tant soit peu avant le concert. Passant dans sa chambre, il se mit devant son armoire et fit un rapide inventaire sur : que porter à un concert de jeunes étudiants ? Il opta pour un pantalon noir légèrement usé sur les genoux et tombant sur les hanches, dévoilant ainsi le bout du tatouage qui ornait son flanc. Il choisit une chemise bleu océan qu'il laissa entrouverte sur son torse, faisant ressortir sa peau pâle et le collier qu'il portait toujours, représentant l'éventail familial. Il coiffa ses longs cheveux bruns en catogan, laissant juste deux mèches encadrées son visage et sortit de la pièce.

Il prit ses clefs, ses lunettes de soleil, vérifia l'itinéraire et partit : direction la faculté de Konoha !

Une fois sur place, effectivement, il pouvait entendre des cris hystériques venant de derrière un bâtiment. Il s'approcha du gardien, un homme aux cheveux grisonnants et masqué (?) et lui demanda la direction de l'amphithéâtre. Quelques indications plus tard, il se dirigea, en même temps qu'une foule de plus en plus importante et bruyante voire excitée, vers un lieu qu'il espérait suffisamment grand pour tous les accueillir.

Il était à peine entré qu'il reçut un sms de son frère lui disant de venir au premier rang s'il le pouvait. Comme c'était le cas, il se fraya un passage jusqu'à côtoyer un groupe de jeunes gens qui ne tenait plus en place. À les en croire, le groupe qui passait ce soir était créé depuis peu mais marchait du tonnerre de dieu. Il patienta quelques instants que toute la foule s'entasse dans la salle de concert et bientôt le noir se fit.

La foule scandait des mots inconnus pour lui parmi lesquels il crut entendre les mots de 'Jinchuuriki', 'Kyuubi' et 'Bee', sans qu'il sache de quoi il s'agissait, même s'il supposait qu'il devait y avoir le nom du groupe et celui de deux membres, ce qui se confirma par l'annonce du présentateur appelant chaque membre sur scène.

Il sursauta au moment où un spot éclaira le centre de la scène et l'on vit apparaître un jeune homme blond, vêtu d'un baggy bleu foncé et d'un débardeur orange, tenant une guitare à la main. La foule hurlait 'KYUUBI' et Itachi comprit qu'il s'agissait sûrement du leader du groupe. Le blond prit sa guitare, leva les yeux vers le devant de la scène, montrant à tous un visage marqué de trois cicatrices sur les joues, le rendant plus espiègle. Mais ce qui perdit Itachi, ce fut de tomber dans un regard océan qui l'hypnotisait totalement. Il savait maintenant pourquoi le groupe de jeunes en parlait tout à l'heure. Il était tellement focalisé sur les yeux presque surréalistes du jeune guitariste qu'il ne vit pas venir le rejoindre sur scène les autres membres du groupe.

Et quand les premières notes arrivèrent aux oreilles du leader d'Akatsuki, il savait que plus jamais il n'écouterait sa musique de la même manière…

* * *

* Pour ceux qui ne savent pas, le pont est le nom donné à la partie entre deux verres

* Cliquez sur Google images : tapez 'lunettes sans montures' et c'est la première image du site 'corporelle'

Voilà, c'était le prologue de mon histoire. j'espère que vous l'apprécierez et surtout n'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires ou des suggestions!

Ciaossu!


	2. Jinchuuriki

Bonsoir tout le monde! Je vous raconte pas la forme que j'ai parce que je viens de finir le chapitre 1 de cette fic en un temps record! D'ailleurs, je conseille à ceux qui l'ont lu de revoir vite fait la fin du prologue parce que j'ai changé deux trois trucs par rapport à l'entrée sur scène de Naruchouchou... *L'auteure part dans ses délires, veuillez lire le chapitre ci-après et essayez de la revoir à la fin de celui-ci*...

_**Réponse aux rewieurs auxquels je n'ai pas pu donner de réponse par mp:**_

citron971 : Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira^^

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas, même pas Itachi-Sama. Par contre, Ria, Asukane, Anaguma et Raijuu sont à moi!

**Pairing **: Le même qu'avant, NaruIta

**Rating **: je me suis rendu compte que je ne l'avais pas mis dans le prologue donc je me rattrape ici. C'est un K+ mais qui évoluera après quelque chapitre...

_Le rap de Killer Bee pour ce chapitre _( je préciserai avant les chansons où y a du rap)

La chanson est de Nickelback, Far Away

* voir la fin du chapitre

**Note **: Je me suis permise de nommer le Bijuu de Yonbi et si plus tard dans le manga on apprend son nom, je le modifierai.

**Note 2 **: Ce chapitre présente les membres du groupe et le début du concert. Il fait un peu de retour en arrière par rapport à la fin du prologue mais il faut bien une trame à mon histoire. Donc dés le prochain chapitre, l'action sera plus présente.

**Note 3** : Ne me jetez pas des pierres pour les pauvres rimes que j'ai écrite pour la partie rap de Bee! Ca va faire plus de dix ans que j'ai pas fait de poésie alors indulgence SVP^^

Sur ce, bonne lecture^^

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Jinchuuriki**

Neuf.

Tout ce qui les liait ensemble était ce chiffre, neuf. Neuf mois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés pour la première fois sauf pour deux d'entre eux qui se connaissaient depuis neuf ans. Toujours neuf. Neuf amis inséparables qui avaient décidé de mettre en commun leur passion de la musique en montant un groupe pour faire un spectacle pendant la fête de leur fac. Ils n'avaient pas mis longtemps à se mettre d'accord sur le nom de leur groupe, Jinchuuriki, ou leur pseudonyme de scène.

Passons les en revue un par un en commençant par le premier.

Ichibi était un jeune rouquin à la peau pâle aux cernes prononcées. De son vrai nom Gaara, il était le compositeur attitré du groupe et également joueur de synthé. Il composait régulièrement des mélodies émouvantes que lui inspirait sa vie passée. Il avait en effet passé sa jeunesse dans un orphelinat avant de rejoindre une famille recomposée. Il y avait rencontré son frère et sa sœur d'adoption Kankuro et Temari. Ils s'étaient alors jurés de toujours rester ensemble, quoi qu'il arrive. Suite à un incident, ils ont été séparés et Gaara s'est retrouvé à nouveau seul pendant quelques années. Il croisa alors la route de Naruto, le futur Kyuubi, lui aussi orphelin. Après quelques frictions entre les jeunes, ils choisirent de rester ensemble jusqu'à ce que Gaara retrouve ses frères et sœurs. En entrant à la fac de Konoha, quelle ne fut sa surprise de tomber sur les deux personnes qu'il ne pensait pas revoir ici. Il apprit donc que Kankuro suivait des études d'art et Temari de gestion. Il était bien évidemment enchanté d'avoir retrouvé sa famille et choisit de rejoindre le loft qu'ils louaient au centre-ville.

Nibi était une jeune femme énergique aux yeux bleu clair et aux cheveux blonds souvent attachés en catogan. Après avoir intégrée son lycée dans la ville de Kumo, elle suivit des cours de chant pour tenter d'être acceptée dans la classe spéciale musique de l'établissement. Grâce à ces efforts, elle changea vite de cursus et s'orienta alors vers une formation de soliste alto. Dés la remise de diplôme, son professeur lui remit un dossier d'inscription dans la section musique de la faculté de la ville voisine, Konoha. Elle avait à peine mis un pied dans l'enceinte de l'établissement qu'elle se dirigea vers les étages, attirée par un son joué au piano dont elle trouvait la sonorité triste et mélancolique. Elle s'approcha d'une salle et vit deux jeunes hommes penchés au-dessus d'un piano à queue noir. Ils semblaient être les compositeurs puisque l'un d'eux arrêta son morceau pour transcrire ce qu'il venait de jouer sur une partition que l'autre lui tendit à bout de bras. Elle entra et leur demanda s'il faisait partie d'un groupe de musique, étant elle-même en recherche. C'est comme ça qu'elle fut engagée par Gaara et Naruto et rejoignit le groupe des Jinchuuriki en tant que chanteuse et choriste après avoir donné son vrai nom, Yugido.

Sanbi, ou Ria, était une femme au tempérament volcanique. Grande, élancée, aux cheveux argentés et aux yeux bleu marine, elle et son jumeau Asukane, le Gobi du groupe, étaient les bassistes du groupe. Synchrones comme pouvaient l'être des jumeaux, ils partaient souvent dans des délires avec leurs grattes, ce qui faisait le bonheur des fans en face d'eux. Ils étaient arrivés à Konoha un soir d'orage et cherchaient un endroit où passer la nuit avant la rentrée. Comme ils transportaient leurs instruments, ils furent repérés par un homme qui leur demanda s'ils pouvaient le dépanner pour une soirée. Il s'avéra par la suite que l'homme tenait un bar concert mais que le groupe qui devait jouer lui avait fait faux-bond. Il se retrouvait donc à dix minutes du début de soirée sans groupe et cherchait désespérément une alternative quand il était tombé sur les jumeaux, errant sous la pluie. Ils acceptèrent à condition de pouvoir dormir quelque part en échange. L'homme leur proposa de rester dans l'espace qui servait de loge aux artistes, ce que les deux jeunes acceptèrent avec joie. C'est durant cette soirée qu'ils rencontrèrent Hachibi, le parolier actuel des Jinchuuriki, lequel les invita plus tard à rejoindre leur groupe dans une salle qui leur était allouée dans la fac.

Yonbi ne faisait pas réellement partie du groupe car c'était le prof responsable de celui-ci. Il leur fournissait l'accès aux salles de répétition, leur conseillait des styles de musique ou des paroles, tout en les laissant libre quant à la décision finale. Monsieur Kogo* était un ancien pianiste qui donnait encore parfois des cours particuliers. C'est pendant l'un d'eux qu'il entendit parler de Gaara et de son talent pour l'instrument aux touches blanches et noires. Il décida de rencontrer le jeune prodige et se proclama dès lors professeur référent de leur groupe de musiciens, car d'après lui : « Ces jeunes peuvent casser la baraque, alors je veux faire partie de l'aventure, nom de nom ! ».

Raijuu, le sixième membre du groupe était un batteur virtuose qui aimait surnommer ses baguettes Rokubi comme lui. Autant dire qu'il était un narcissique convaincu, d'autant qu'il pouvait se le permettre avec un regard vert que rehaussait des cheveux courts châtain. Étant fils unique d'une grande famille noble, il avait été enfant gâté toute son enfance, éloigné de ses parents qui étaient toujours en voyage d'affaires. Afin d'attirer l'attention sur lui, il est devenu un temps un jeune voyou avant de retourner le droit chemin grâce à Monsieur Kogo qui le mit devant une batterie et lui dit de laisser parler ses émotions. S'en suivit une année de formation accélérée où il se révéla être particulièrement doué. Et c'est ainsi qu'il rejoignit les Jinchuuriki.

Anaguma était Shichibi, la troisième et dernière fille de la bande. Un peu introvertie, elle cachait sous une frange noire d'encre un regard couleur chocolat qui disait avoir vécu toute la misère du monde. Petite benjamine d'une famille modeste, elle travaillait chez le disquaire de leur quartier pour soulager sa famille. Elle connaissait l'histoire de tous les grands groupes et grands chanteurs ayant marqués la musique. Mais ce que peu de gens savait, c'était qu'elle possédait une voix divine, ressemblant aux alléluias des anges. Un jour qu'elle fredonnait en rangeant quelques CDs dans leur rayon, un grand blond l'interpella et lui demanda si elle voulait venir chanter avec son groupe. D'abord très intimidée par l'aura charismatique qui entourait son interlocuteur, elle donna son accord et ne regretta pas son choix, se laissant enfin aller et montrant sa vraie personnalité.

Hachibi était le plus vieux de la bande, sans parler de leur professeur, et aussi le co-parolier avec Kyuubi. Grand baraqué bronzé avec des tresses blondes collées à son crâne, Killer Bee, son surnom de pseudo rappeur, ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de parler sans faire des rimes plus ou moins réussies. Il avait été remarqué par Naruto alors que celui-ci traversait la cour pendant une pause quelques jours après la rentrée. Il était alors en pleine séance d'improvisation devant un public conquis. Le plus jeune l'agrippa par le col de la chemise et se mit à le harceler pour le faire venir dans son groupe auquel il manquait un parolier. Il lui disait qu'il avait été impressionné par son brio et sa verve. Bee s'enflamma encore plus et se lança dans une énième version de sa vie avant d'être arrêté par une phrase du blond devant lui : « Alors, tu veux bien écrire des paroles pour notre groupe, les Jinchuuriki ? Je te ferais écouter nos mélodies un de ces jours si tu veux… Tu pourras même rapper sur quelques-unes si tu veux !». Sans une seconde d'hésitation, Bee devint le nouveau parolier et rappeur du groupe. Pour une fois qu'un groupe voulait bien le laisser rapper sur des musiques, il n'allait pas laisser échapper une occasion pareille !

Arrêtons-nous maintenant sur Naruto, plus connu des fans comme étant le leader, guitariste et chanteur, Kyuubi-Sama. Grand blond aux yeux couleur océan déchaîné, il pouvait aussi bien être intenable que sérieux quand il écrivait des paroles. Orphelin de naissance, il avait été élevé par un ancien élève de son père, un certain Kakashi, ancien chanteur reconverti dans l'écriture et la lecture de livres orange dont il se doutait de la teneur et gardien de la fac à mi-temps… Il rencontra Gaara lors d'un rassemblement de lycéens et depuis, ils étaient inséparables, l'un aidant l'autre à retrouver sa famille et l'autre l'accompagnant au piano lors de minis concerts qu'ils donnaient dans un bar près du lycée. Ils décidèrent de donner plus de temps à leur passion lorsqu'ils seraient à la fac de Konoha. Ils commencèrent à recruter des personnes autour d'eux, tombant sur des perles rares et finalement, arrêtèrent le nombre des membres à neuf, si l'on comptait leur prof référent…

Ils choisirent la salle de répétition numéro neuf, toujours le neuf qui revient, et, pendant neuf mois, répétèrent leurs bébés (d'accord, ce clin d'œil était facile à faire mais bon…) jusqu'à la fête de leur fac où ils avaient décidé de faire leurs premiers débuts. Et ce sans compter les petits concerts privés qu'ils donnaient parfois dans le bar qui avait accueillis les jumeaux la veille de la rentrée et qui était devenu leur QG. Le patron, un dénommé Jiraiya, leur demandait souvent de remplacer au pied levé un groupe qui lui faisait faux-bond au dernier moment.

Plus la date fatidique approchait, plus ils étaient impatients d'y être. Leur premier concert devant plus d'une centaine de personnes ! Ils avaient demandé au club de couture de la fac, dirigée par une certaine Sakura, jeune femme à la chevelure rose bonbon et amie du chanteur, de leur confectionner des costumes. Sakura, ravie d'être de la partie et fan de leur musique, accepta avec joie et se mit au travail avec acharnement, voulant leur donner le meilleur de ce qu'elle pourrait créer.

La veille, ils se donnèrent rendez-vous au bar pour une ultime répétition avec costume et offrirent par là à Sakura une magnifique avant-première de leur concert.

Celle-ci s'était surpassée dans le choix des costumes ! Et tous les membres y allaient de leurs commentaires :

« Sakura-Chan ! Tu es vraiment la meilleure couturière de ta section! Non mais, vous avez vu ma robe ? criait une Ria surexcitée à son entourage. Le noir fait super bien ressortir ma couleur de cheveux ! En plus, j'adore la forme moulante en haut mais évasée sur les hanches… Qu'est-ce que vous en dites vous Yu-chan ? Ana-chan ?

- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler Yu-chan ! T'es un peu dure de la feuille aujourd'hui, Ria, mais c'est vrai que tu resplendis dans cette tenue. »

La jeune fille qui avait dit cela se tourna vers son miroir pour admirer son pantalon taille basse couleur ocre et son top turquoise, dévoilant son piercing au nombril. Elle regarda la dernière du trio féminin de la bande et pu constater qu'elle aussi faisait son effet avec une jupe courte blanche appareillée avec une chemise blanche également aux manches trois quart. Une cravate bleu nuit apportait une touche de couleur à cet ensemble.

« Ouais, t'es mignonne soeurette mais tu m'as pas dit comment tu trouvais ton grand frère adoré !

- Asu-kun, t'es plus vieux d'à peine cinq minutes, pas de quoi te faire appeler grand frère…râla sa jumelle.

- Faut dire aussi que ta tenue est quasi similaire à la sienne, j'ai voulu vous jouer sur votre ressemblance, intervint Sakura.

- C'est vrai, j'adore le cuir noir du pantalon et la chemise négligemment ouverte sur mon torse viril, ah je sens que je vais tomber les minettes après le concert…

- Laissons-le penser ce qu'il veut. Moi, je continue de penser, Sakura, que tu privilégies les tenues de Naruto et de Gaara au détriment des nôtres.

- D'abord, Kogo-san, vous n'apparaissez qu'à la fin du concert au moment des saluts, donc pas besoin de grand chose, le pantalon de toile marron clair et la chemise assortie iront très bien.

- D'accord, mais moi, ne devrais-je pas avoir une tenue digne de ma prestance et de ma personne ?

- Euh, Raijuu-kun ? Je pense t'avoir des vêtements qui soulignent assez ta 'beauté' naturelle ? Regarde, le rouge du pantacourt se marie parfaitement avec le vert tendre du débardeur…

- Ma foi, c'est exact. Les damoiselles vont se jeter à mes pieds. Ah, dieu, pourquoi m'avoir fait si beau ? »

Connaissant le caractère légèrement égocentrique, notez le sarcasme, de leur batteur, les autres membres du groupe tournèrent la tête en entendant la porte des vestiaires s'ouvrir sur trois bombes. La plus petite portait un pantalon noir légèrement pincé, une chemise rouge sang aux manches courtes par-dessus laquelle se plaçait une veste courte de serveur noire également, soulignant ses cheveux roux et ses yeux cerclés de khôl. À ses côtés, une montagne de muscles se tendait sous une veste de cuir noire sans manches, ouverte sur un torse puissant et sur un pantalon large blanc cassé, maintenu par une ceinture marron foncée.

Mais tous les regards étaient attirés par le dernier du trio, un véritable canon, une invitation à la débauche, une gravure de mode selon Sakura. Naruto représentait bien le groupe et les différents styles qui le composaient : un pantalon baggy bleu océan pour rappeler ses yeux, des chaînes dorées pendant sur les côtés, un débardeur orange vif moulant à la perfection ses abdos et son torse. Pour finir, il portait un collier avec deux pendentifs ronds et un losange de couleur bleu clair, souvenir de sa mère décédée.

Dans le silence qui suivit, Naruto s'approcha de Sakura, la prit dans ses bras et lui murmura :

« Merci, Saku-chan. Tu as fait du super boulot. J'ai bien fait de te demander ce service avant les autres clubs…

- M…Mais de rien Naruto ! Tu sais très bien que tu peux compter sur moi pour ce genre de choses, lui répondit une Sakura rougissante en sentant les bras de son ami la serrer contre un corps chaud.

- Bon, maintenant que tout le monde est prêt, on prend les instruments et on fait cette dernière répét' sans faire d'erreur ! cria, joyeux, un Naruto sur hormoné. »

Suivant leur leader, les autres membres sauf Kogo-san se placèrent sur scène et commencèrent à jouer en harmonie. Ils étaient tellement dans leur bulle de bonheur et de concentration, qu'ils ne virent pas le patron du bar, Jiraiya, passer un coup de téléphone, pas plus qu'ils n'entendirent la conversation qu'il eut avec son interlocuteur.

« Mais si, je t'assures Tsu-chan ! Ce groupe est épatant ! Toi qui râle auprès d'une jeunesse qui se perd et ne trouve de remplaçant à ton vieux groupe des Hokage, viens à leur concert demain à la fac de Konoha et tu seras fixée… Non, je n'ai pas bu d'alcool avant de t'appeler, ça va faire une semaine je n'ai pas touché une goutte de saké !… Ah bah, tu vois quand tu veux, bon je t'attendrai devant la grille principale et t'as intérêt à être à l'heure… C'est ça, à demain. »

**xxXXXxx**

Le soir du concert vient rapidement pour les Jinchuuriki après leur ultime répétition. Ils s'étaient quittés après avoir été applaudi par Kogo-san, Sakura et Jiraiya, les seuls spectateurs du jour.

Ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous dans les loges une demi-heure avant le début du concert pour se maquiller, se changer et surtout décompresser ! Ils entendaient dehors le bruit de la foule qui commençait à s'impatienter et scander le nom des membres du groupe et celui du groupe également. Ils avaient fait parlés d'eux grâce à Kiba, le président du club de journalisme et accessoirement ami de Naruto. Celui-ci avait réalisé un article sur chaque participant de la fête et un véritable dossier sur le groupe de musique. Et puis, avec des membres aussi exubérants que Naruto, Bee, Ria ou Raijuu, on ne pouvait pas les ignorer et bientôt tout le campus universitaire voulait voir ces fameux Jinchuuriki en action.

Personne ne vit un homme aux longs cheveux grisonnants qui semblait attendre devant la grille de la fac. Il espérait que la personne n'oublierait pas sa promesse de venir voir ses protégés et pestait contre son retard. Alors qu'il allait lui donner un coup de fil, il vit une voiture noire se garer juste sous ses yeux et en sortir une magnifique blonde aux yeux ambrés. Il s'avança vers elle et la salua.

« Ah Tsunade, j'ai bien cru que tu avais oublié comment venir dans ton ancienne école…Comment va ton décolleté ?

- Espèce d'obsédé ! Tu sais pas te taire dans la vie ? Bon, conduis-moi dans le bâtiment du concert. Je me suis un peu renseignée depuis ton appel d'hier et je dois dire que j'ai hâte de les voir sur scène tes Jinchuuriki ! »

Après s'être frotté la bosse qui poussait sur son crâne suite au coup donné par Tsunade, Jiraiya la guida jusqu'à l'amphithéâtre sans remarquer un certain brun aux cheveux longs qui les suivit, cherchant à rejoindre également l'endroit du concert auquel l'avait invité son fou de petit frère.

Les deux adultes rentrèrent dans une salle combles et se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'aux premiers rangs, sans être trop près de la scène, ne voulant pas être pris entre deux feux par les hystériques qui peuplaient l'espace. Quand tout à coup, le noir complet se fit et le silence suivit.

Une voix annonça le début du concert et présenta les membres du groupe :

« Ce soir pour vous, chers étudiants, chers parents et chers invités, la faculté de Konoha est fière de vous présenter son groupe de musique, llleeeesssss Jjiinncchhuurriikkii! Pour les présentations, vous allez devoir compter avec moi ! Ichi ! »

Un spot de lumière éclaira la scène et s'arrêta sur Gaara, derrière son clavier. Sur l'écran du fond de scène, un tanuki calligraphié était dessiné. En plus de sa tenue de scène, son tatouage 'amour' semblait briller de mille feux, un flash fit luire son piercing à l'arcade gauche et il fit quelques notes, montrant par là son envie de voir les autres le rejoindre. Ce que comprit le présentateur qui lança un « Nibi ! » tonitruant.

Dans un halo de lumière bleu, Yugido s'approcha de l'avant-scène en faisant quelque pas de danse, dirigée par la musique de fond de Gaara. Elle agita un bref instant la tête, faisant teinter ses anneaux d'argent, se mit derrière un micro sur pied et attendit la suite. Derrière elle, un chat noir s'étirait paresseusement dans un canapé.

Après un « San ! » repris par la foule, Ria sortit des coulisses avec sa basse accrochée autour du cou. Deux bracelets de jade ornaient ses bras découverts par la robe qu'elle portait, de même qu'un œil acéré pouvait apercevoir une rangée d'anneaux sur le lobe de son oreille droite. Une petite tortue nageait sur l'image projetée derrière le groupe. Elle salua le public et plaqua quelques accords après avoir consulté du regard Gaara.

« Yon ! »

On put alors voir une photo du professeur Kogo-san projetée sur l'écran au fond de la scène. Tous les étudiants éclatèrent de rire en le voyant grimer d'un œil de pirate, d'un nez de Pinocchio et d'une langue à la Einstein (si vous savez, celle de sa photo super connue). Avant d'être remplacé par une image de chimère regardant autour d'un air méprisant. On entendit à peine une voix provenant des coulisses crier au scandale et à l'infamie.

« Go ! »

Ressemblant trait pour trait à Ria et en même temps, c'était sa jumelle, Asukane, ou Asu-kun, entra sur scène par l'entrée opposée de celle de sa sœur, tenant sa basse d'une main ferme et de l'autre saluant un public de plus en plus survolté : les plus beaux spécimens de l'école s'étaient donnés rendez-vous dans ce groupe. Il se joignit à sa sœur pour un enchaînement d'accord digne des plus grands et laissa la foule scander la suite de leur groupe, pendant que défilaient des images de chiens en liberté sur l'écran.

« Roku ! »

Raijuu arriva tel un prince et se dirigea de suite vers sa batterie, non sans avoir adressé à chaque fille présente un clin d'œil insolent. Il saisit ses baguettes et se lança aussitôt dans un solo époustouflant qui enchanta tout un parterre de jeunes filles en fleur, toutes plus énergiques les unes que les autres. Il prit un instant pour dégager une mèche rebelle, montrant à tous, son piercing au cartilage de l'oreille gauche. Il représentait une belette, animal qui sortait des fourrés sur la photo projetée actuellement.

« Shichi ! »

La foule vit apparaître un ange tout de blanc vêtue avec une touche de bleu sur la poitrine. L'ange rejoignit Ria et regarda la foule qui succomba presque devant la vision d'un être fragile et tendre à la fois. Un blaireau courait sur l'écran derrière eux pendant que la foule reprenait le compte des membres, de plus en plus impatient de découvrir le leader.

« Hachi ! »

Bee arriva sur scène, faisant quelques pas de danse vaguement hip-hop. Il portait une casquette, visière sur le côté, il avait tout du look du bad boy et il le savait. Il s'amusait à mimer tous les animaux qui avaient été présentés au public avant de mimer ce qui ressemblait à un taureau furieux. Il montra alors le centre de la scène et tous les membres arrêtèrent leurs instruments, dans l'attente du dernier membre.

« KYUU ! »

Dans un hurlement, la foule venait d'appeler le leader et chanteur du groupe qui se faisait attendre. Les lumières baissèrent jusqu'à ce qu'un rayon blanc n'atteigne le centre de la piste sur une ouverture du plancher. Le public s'impatientait et vit ses efforts enfin récompensés. Une tête blonde apparut suivie d'un éclair bleu, un regard fascinant adressé au monde. Quand Naruto fut enfin entier, il avait sa guitare à la main, sur laquelle un renard à neuf queues était dessiné. Il plaqua quelques accords et s'approcha du micro pour lancer d'une voix profonde un :

« Vous êtes prêts ce soir ? »

A une foule qui lui répondit en criant à qui mieux mieux. Enfin, le concert commença. Naruto laissa Raijuu lancer le tempo, les jumeaux suivirent avec leurs basses, Gaara démarra la mélodie avant que Bee ne déclare en rappant :

«_ Vous êtes tous ce soir réunis pour notre plus grand plaisir_

_Pour toute cette année de joies, de peines, d'angoisses et de désir_

_Cette soirée est dédicacée à tous les étudiants de cette école_

_En espérant qu'en sortant, vous n'irez pas vous saoulez d'alcool !_ »

Après un soupir de lassitude, Naruto rejoignit la mélodie de Gaara et commença son chant :

**This time, This place** (Cette fois, cet endroit)

**Misused, Mistakes** (Des abus, des erreurs)

**Too long, Too late** (Trop longtemps, trop tard)

**Who was I to make you wait** (Qui étais-je pour te faire attendre?)

**Just one chance** (Juste une chance)

**Just one breath** (Juste un souffle)

**Just in case there's just one left** (Juste au cas où il n'y aurait qu'une issue)

**'Cause you know** (Parce que tu sais)

**You know, you know** (Tu sais, tu sais)

**I love you** (Que je t'aime)

**I have loved you all along** (Je t'ai aimé tout du long)

**And I miss you** (Et tu me manques)

**Been far away for far too long** (Éloigné depuis trop longtemps)

**I keep dreaming you'll be with me** (Je continue à rêver que tu seras avec moi)

**And you'll never go** (Et tu ne le seras jamais)

**Stop breathing if** (J'arrêterai de respirer si)

**I don't see you anymore** (Je ne te vois plus)

La foule reprenait la mélodie, même si personne ne connaissait les paroles, ils étaient déjà conquis par la voix chaude du blond et les voix douces des deux choristes qui reprenaient avec lui le refrain, mêlant leurs voix claires et cristallines à la sienne si basse mais tendre sur cette chanson. Tous les spectateurs pouvaient sentir l'émotion qui émanait du chanteur, s'attendant presque à le voir verser quelques larmes. Et au premier rang, perdu dans une foule abandonnée, un regard noir ne quittait pas celui azur du blond. Il sentait que celui-ci le comprenait et voulait l'aider à surmonter toutes les douleurs à venir. C'est comme s'il voulait lui sortir toute la rage et l'angoisse qui l'habitait depuis ce matin et cette annonce synonyme de mort pour lui; alors qu'il se refusait à prévenir son jeune frère.

Au moment de reprendre une dernière fois le refrain, Naruto lâcha sa guitare et s'approcha du devant de scène. Il fut captivé par un regard d'un noir d'encre dans lequel toute la tristesse du monde résidait. Il chanta une dernière fois sans le lâcher une seule seconde. Il ne savait pas encore que ce regard le hanterai des jours entiers après le concert...

* * *

* (vieux proverbe)

*toute fière de son chapitre lu, relu et rerelu, l'auteure arrive à atterir sans trop de dommages si ce n'est intérieur donc on s'en fout...*

C'est quoi cette conscience qui parle dans mon dos? Ah je vous jure, je me suis tellement éclaté sur ce chapitre que j'espère vous transmettre cette passion de la jeunesse pour reprendre les mots de Gai-sensei.

Si la flamme de l'inspiration est toujours avec moi, la suite devrait venir au plus tard lundi soir ou mardi matin!

Maintenant, m'en vais continuer le deuxième one shot consacré à ZoSa. A bientôt les gens, et n'hésitez pas à user et abuser des rewiews^^

Ciaossu!


	3. Qui estce?

Bonsoir chers lecteurs nocturnes et surtout PATIENTS avec la pauvre auteure retardataire que je suis... Honte à moi et sur mes descendants sur vingts générations (au moins^^)!

Je dois avouer que j'avais quelque peu de mal avec ce chapitre mais ça devrait aller mieux maintenant que les principaux acteurs sont mis en place, enfin j'espères XD

Je remercies toutes les personnes qui m'ont lues et qui m'ont laissée des reviews, j'espère qu'elles apprécieront cette suite!

Bon alors,

**Disclaimer** : Toujours pas à mwa sauf Ria, Asukane, Ryuuji et Anaguma ^^

**Rating** : toujours K+ sur ce chapitre

**Pairing** : Toujours NaruIta, ze best of ze best, lointain SasuRia

_Pensées des persos_

(blablas de l'auteure)

Voilà, le petit blabla introductif au chapitre, bonne lecture ^^!

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : L'annonce**

Le lendemain de cette soirée de folie, un jeune brun tentait vainement de s'extirper de sous sa couette. Quelle idée, il avait eu la veille, de vouloir écrire et composer une chanson alors que leur album était bouclé et leur plan de concert millimétré, ça, allez savoir... Mais depuis qu'Itachi savait que c'était Naruto qui avait écrit les paroles de la dernière chanson et que lui-même projetait de faire ses adieux à ses fans lors de leur tournée, il voulait leur offrir un ultime cadeau.

Ce ne serait pas une chanson à laquelle ils étaient habitués mais la mélodie lui trottait dans la tête. Et comme il était du genre à faire ce qu'il avait envie, ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il allait arrêter, foi d'Uchiwa! Non, il voulait leur apporter sa touche de douceur qu'il cachait au plus profond de lui, qu'il ne montrait qu'aux seuls membres de sa famille ou à ses amis proches.

Il glissa un oeil par dessus sa 'cabane' comme il aimait l'appeler et jeta un regard mi-clos vers l'horloge digitale de sa table de chevet : 10h59. Il gémit, grimaça en sortant de l'antre chaude pour atterrir sur la moquette bleue nuit de sa chambre et se dirigea grâce à un radar intégré (ça existe j'ai le même le matin XD) vers la cuisine où son petit frère lui avait laissé un mot. Il se rappelait du fou rire qu'il avait eu devant sa tête quand il lui avait demandé comment il trouvait la bassiste des Jinchuuriki. Le "Aniki!" hurlé à travers leur appartement et la bouille rougissante de son frère avait eu raison du contrôle qu'il tentait de maintenir sur son rire.

Il prit connaissance du message et lâcha un juron. Orochimaru voulait le voir à 11h00 et il savait qu'il n'aimait pas les retards, qu'ils soient excusés ou non. Il prit quand même le temps de boire son bol de café noir, histoire de finir de se réveiller et fila dans la salle de bain pour se doucher et enfin s'habiller.

Il enfila un jean qui traînait depuis Mathusalem (dsl si ça s'écrit pas comme ça...), un polo noir et sa veste de cuir avant de mettre ses chaussure et filer vers son bolide. Le dit bolide l'attendait patiemment au garage. En même temps, vous me direz une Lamborghini bleue minuit ET décapotable, il valait mieux qu'elle soit au garage...

C'est vers 11h30 qu'il arriva aux studios Sound Tech. pour retrouver son 'cher' patron. Notez le sarcasme et la joie qui transpirent de son corps. Il gara sa voiture à côté de celle de Kisame, son meilleur ami dans le groupe et dans la vie et marcha tel un condamné vers l'échafaud en direction de l'ascenseur, presque prêt à affronter son boss.

Au dernier étage, il salua distraitement la secrétaire Tayuya et frappa à la porte du fond.

"Entrez qui que vous soyez mais si c'est toi Itachi, j'espère que tu as une bonne raison d'être aussi en retard et surtout une bonne assurance vie!"

_'Brrr, la voix sifflante d'Orochimaru monte vraiment dans les aigües quand il s'énerve'_, pensa Itachi avant de respirer un bon coup et de pénétrer dans l'antre du Serpent, comme ses collègues le surnommaient dans le métier.

La pièce était assez grande pour accueillir facilement une vingtaine de personnes. Assis derrière un bureau en chêne, le directeur de la boîte lisait un journal qui semblait l'énerver au plus haut point à en voir la fumée qui s'échappait de ses oreilles. Il tirait fréquemment sur un cigare qui n'était sûrement pas le premier au vu du tas de cendres qui trônait dans le cendrier à côté de l'ordinateur.

Il leva finalement les yeux sur son visiteur et grogna en voyant Itachi, pas du tout impressionné par sa tirade précédente. Il posa son journal et le tendit vers son vis-à-vis en lui lançant un regard noir, lequel lui fut retourné avec une puissance dix et un dédain Uchiesque.

Itachi haussa un sourcil en lisant l'article du journal qui présentait de nouveaux groupes ou chanteurs présents dans différentes fêtes ou manifestations scolaires. Il reconnut sans peine le regard turquoise du chanteur blond qui l'avait tant fasciné la veille. Il s'étonna par contre de voir que son groupe allait sûrement signer un contrat pro mais avec une boîte concurrente à la sienne. Il ferma le journal pour voir son nom et ne fut pas surpris : 'Konoha Music New's' était un journal spécialisé dans la musique qui appartenait à leur concurrent principal. Il relut l'article et s'arrêta un instant devant le nom du journaliste, Shino Aburame, un novice qui commençait aussi à percer dans son milieu.

Ah, d'accord, maintenant il comprenait la colère de son boss. Ce Shino avait été approché par son journal et avait refusé son offre, préférant aller chez la princesse de la musique, son ancienne collègue Tsunade. Pas étonnant qu'il soit de plus mauvais poil qu'avant!

Il releva la tête en entendant Orochimaru se racler la gorge avant de parler:

"Je vois que tu connais ce groupe, les Jinchuuriki. Tu n'es même pas surpris de les voir dans un article... Peut-être pourrais-tu éclairer ma lanterne, non, Itachi-kun?

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je vous le dirais, Orochimaru-san, ce que je fais de mon temps libre ne regarde que moi, dit d'une voix ferme Itachi, bien décidé à laisser le serpent sur sa faim.

- Tu oublies que ton contrat t'oblige à me répondre quelque soit ma demande, alors je te le redis une dernière fois, Itachi-kun, comment les connais-tu et comment ça se fait que cette sorcière leur propose déjà un contrat pro? demanda, ou plutôt, exigea Orochimaru.

- ... Pour le contrat pro, je ne sais pas mais pour la première 'demande', mon petit frère m'avait invité à la fête de sa fac où un groupe dirigé par un de ses camarades jouait pour la première fois. C'est après le concert que j'ai appris son nom et le nom du groupe, lui répondit d'une voix lasse le chanteur en gardant pour lui l'attrait qu'il portait au leader blond.

- Quelqu'un a bien dû informer Tsunade du potentiel de ces jeunes pour qu'elle se déplace en personne... Peut-être que... Non, il a quitté le monde de la musique depuis longtemps, il ne s'y intéresse plus... Il préfère écrire des romans douteux maintenant... marmonna Orochimaru.

- De qui parlez-vous?

- D'un ancien collègue qui faisait parti de mon groupe. Je crois qu'il garde contact avec notre chanteuse mais sans plus...

- Si vous parlez d'un homme avec une longue queue de cheval grise et un piercing sur le nez, il était dans le fond de la salle avec une jeune femme blonde, dit distraitement le plus jeune.

- QUOI! Mais alors, c'est ce vieux fou qui l'a amenée! Pas étonnant qu'elle leur propose un contrat, elle a toujours un instinct infaillible pour ces choses là. Mais dis-moi, Itachi-kun? "

Au ton qu'employa son employeur, le jeune homme grimaça : c'était le ton utilisé pour une de ces combines qui n'étaient pas vraiment de son goût. Son patron avait tendance à forcer les choses dans son sens et quand elles ne lui plaisaient pas, il se débarrassait d'elles sans remords.

" Tu viens de dire que ton petit frère t'avait parlé de ce groupe et tu ne m'en as pas informé? Dois-je te rappeler à qui tu dois ta notoriété et ton statut de star nationale... Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit sur ce groupe prometteur?

- Je dois avouer Orochimaru-san que je trouve que vous accordez peut-être un peu trop d'importance à cet article. Qui vous dit que ce journaliste est objectif avec un groupe qui va signer avec leur boîte?

- Tsunade a toujours eu le flair pour ce genre de chose, et ne s'est jamais trompée jusqu'alors... Tu connais le duo Mist? C'est elle qui les a dénichés dans un village perdu dans la montagne et t'as bien vu jusqu'où ils ont pu aller!

- Ah, c'est elle qui les a fait découvert au monde... Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi vous êtes aussi intransigeant avec chaque duo qui se présente chez vous. Vous voulez trouver un solide concurrent pour eux mais ils ne sont jamais assez bons...

- Garde tes opinions pour toi, jeune insolent! Je me passerai de tes commentaires! Et d'abord, où étais-tu ce matin?

- Je me suis couché tard à cause du concert, répondit Itachi en laissant de côté la composition qu'il voulait d'abord montrer au groupe.

- Tu me caches quelque chose, Itachi-kun... Et je saurais bien tôt ou tard ce que c'est, mais dans ton intérêt et surtout le mien, il vaudrait mien que ce soit le plus tôt possible... Tu peux sortir et n'oublies la répétition cet après-midi, les concerts démarrent dans une semaine et je veux que ce soit parfait, comme d'habitude!"

Sur ces dernières paroles, Itachi quitta le bureau et alla directement demander à Tayuya où était le reste du groupe. Elle lui indiqua une salle de repos et fut remerciée par un semblant de sourire de la part du leader d'Akatsuki.

Celui-ci se dirigea vers l'endroit indiqué et se demanda en chemin comment tous les membres allaient prendre la nouvelle? Kisame le comprendrait sûrement mais Deidara, Tobi et Sasori moins. Il rentra dans la pièce et trouva son meilleur ami allongé dans un canapé, tentant d'oublier les trois autres qui se disputaient à propos de glace à la fraise que Tobi aurait volé à Deidara, lequel aurait demandé à Sasori de les départager. Sauf que celui-ci ne voulait pas en entendre parler et voulait qu'on lui fiche la paix...

Il s'approcha du canapé et tapota l'épaule de l'homme requin comme il le surnommait à cause de sa passion dévorante pour l'animal et de sa dentition qui rappelait celle du prédateur des mers. Celui-ci ouvrit un oeil et lâcha un soupir de soulagement à la vue du leader. Il se rassit et invita Itachi à le rejoindre, lequel accepta d'un signe de tête avant de lui expliquer la raison de son retard sans alerter les autres braillards.

Kisame connaissait Itachi depuis plus de dix ans et savait décortiquer ses expressions mieux que quiconque et ce qu'il voyait sur le visage plus fermé que d'habitude de son ami le fit froncer les sourcils. Il décida de prendre les choses en main et l'empoigna par le bras pour le diriger vers la salle adjacente pour avoir une discussion entre quatre yeux.

"Bon, maintenant Itachi, craches le morceau et ne me fais pas croire qu'il n'y a rien, je le devine à ta tronche que quelque chose te chiffonne...

- On ne peut rien te cacher, hein Kisame? Très bien, tu sais que depuis quelques temps, j'ai des migraines plus ou moins intenses? Je suis allé chez plusieurs médecins qui m'ont tous conseillé un spécialiste de la vue et j'y suis allé hier.

- Hier? Tu ne devais pas aller avec ton frangin à la fête de sa fac ou un truc dans le genre?

- Si tu m'interromps tout le temps, tu le sauras jamais... Donc je disais qu'hier matin, j'était chez ce spécialiste, un certain Kabuto qui s'entendrait très bien avec le boss si tu vois ce que je veux dire... Il m'a informé que j'avais une maladie héréditaire qui me ferait perdre la vue d'ici un an vu le stade actuel...

- Tu déconnes? Attends, ça veut dire que l'an prochain tu pourras plus rien voir? cria, alarmé, Kisame.

- Si tu crois que je le sais pas... J'imagines même pas la tête que fera Sasuke quand je lui annoncerai la nouvelle. Je lui ai rien dit, pas encore, je préfère qu'il se concentre sur ses exams et moins sur ma santé.

- T'es marrant, Ita' mais t'es son seul frangin, bien sûr que ta santé lui importe plus que des exams qu'il pourra repasser en rattrapage...

- Non! Je refuses de freiner sa réussite scolaire et puis tu le connais suffisamment pour prévoir sa réaction disproportionnée...

- 'Disproportionnée'? Ecoutes-toi parler Itachi, merde, on dirait que tu te rends pas compte de l'impact que ça va avoir sur vos vies! T'as bien vu comment il a réagi quand t'as eu ton accident de voiture l'an dernier? J'ai cru qu'on allait devoir l'enfermer chez les dingues... Alors excuse-moi de m'inquiéter pour sa santé mentale quand tu lui feras l'annonce...

- Je ne lui dirais pas comme ça, je vais aplanir le terrain avant...

- Et tu comptes faire ça comment? demanda sceptique Kisame."

Pour toute réponse, Itachi sortit un mini-disque qu'il inséra dans le poste du bureau et lança la musique. Au début rien, mais très vite, les deux entendirent une mélodie à la guitare résonnée puis la voix d'habitude rauque d'Itachi chanta d'une manière presque douce pour ensuite monter dans des aigües qu'il n'atteignait que rarement en tant normal et encore moins en chanson.

Kisame était éberlué par les paroles que son ami avait écrites. Elles étaient tellement loin de celles qu'il écrivait habituellement ! Et en même temps, elles permettaient aux fans d'apprécier une dernière fois le talent du chanteur.

" C'est une chanson que j'ai faite hier soir quand je suis rentré de la fac de Sas'. La dernière chanson chantée par le groupe présent m'a fait retrouver le goût pour les mélodies mélancoliques. Je sais que notre plan de concert est bouclé mais j'aimerais vraiment pouvoir la chanter avec vous et ainsi préparer les fans ET Sas' à mon futur départ de la boîte...

- T'es sûr qu'Oro' acceptera ton départ? Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi tu la quitterais? Moi, je pense plutôt qu'il te fera signer un autre contrat en tant de compositeur ou parolier ou les deux mais qu'il te lâchera pas de sitôt...

- Il faudra bien qu'il me lâche à un moment donné, je ne comptes pas passer toute mon existence dans ce nid à serpent. Et puis, quand il saura que je deviens aveugle, t'inquiètes pas qu'il voudra pas me garder! Et puis..."

Un petit cri étouffé les interrompit alors que Itachi s'apprêtait à répondre. Ils se retournèrent et virent les trois autres membres de leur groupe, les yeux exorbités fixés sur leur leader. Deidara avait même une larme qui coulait le long de sa joue droite, la gauche étant cachée derrière une longue mèche blonde. Ils devaient être là depuis la chanson à les voir si tristes.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites là les gars? demanda d'une voix ennuyée Kisame, pas très content de la coupure dans la conversation.

- Ben, en fait, alors que Dei' allait encore faire exploser la salle, Tobi en a profité pour lui prendre la dernière part de glace et dans le silence qui a suivi ce 'sacrilège', on a entendu une musique qui venait d'à côté et on est venu l'écouter, lui expliqua d'une voix morne Sasori leur bassiste rouquin.

- Et ça ne vous serait pas venu à l'esprit que quand Ita' et moi on est dans une pièce, séparés de vous, c'est pour une bonne raison? demanda d'une voix fatiguée Kisame en se frottant les yeux d'une geste las.

- C'est quoi 'l'esprit'?

- ...

- ...

- ...

- ...

- Bon Tobi, pour la Nième fois, 'l'esprit' est une expression qui indique la pensée, le truc qui est censé marcher chez tous les êtres normalement constitués sauf toi apparemment ce qui m'amène à penser que t'es pas normal, soupira Itachi, parfait dans son rôle de 'professeur'.

- Attendez, je voudrais qu'on reparle de ce que vous vous disiez après la chanson, très belle soit dit en passant ! Comment ça Ita-chan, tu deviens aveugle? hurla presque Deidara, luttant difficilement pour garder une voix à peu près normale.

- C'est comme je l'ai dit Dei'. J'ai une maladie oculaire qui me rendra aveugle en moins d'un an et ce ne serait pas guérissable...

- Mais, co... comment on va faire pour la tournée?

- L'opticien que j'ai vu après le rendez-vous chez l'ophtalmologiste m'a conseillé de très bonnes lentilles pour les concerts et des lunettes pour le reste. Je les aurais récupérées d'ici la première date. Mais, il faut vous dire aussi que je ne pourrais bientôt plus participer à la vie du groupe. En plus de ce 'désagrément à long terme', cette maladie me donne des migraines très intenses et encore plus quand je suis exposé à une lumière vive.

- Donc, tu te donnes combien de temps, pour quitter la scène musicale, j'entends? demanda Sasori.

- Je vais tout faire pour rester jusqu'à la fin des concerts, donc dans huit mois tout au plus. Mais il ne faudra pas rajouter de dates supplémentaires.

- Pas sûr que le boss l'accepte ça. Je l'entendais parler tout à l'heure à propos, je cite 'd'au moins vingt dates en plus pour faire plus de profit, t'as compris Karin! Peu m'importe que ces gamins se crèvent sur scène, je veux plus de dates, donc plus de fric!' fin de citation... murmura Tobi, caché derrière son éternel masque orange qu'il portait lorsqu'il se sentait intimidé par quelque chose et qu'il pressentait une catastrophe arrivée."

Cette bombe fut suivie par un silence quasi religieux puis tous les membres explosèrent en protestations plus ou moins adéquates. On avait Deidara qui se demandait "Comment on va faire Ita-chan? Tu tiendras jamais! Et puis mes costumes de scène ne sont prévus que pour cent dates, je n'aurais jamais le temps d'en faire d'autres!", Tobi qui murmurait "Je sais pas si j'ai bien fait de leur dire, mais en même temps c'est mon groupe donc je leur dois la vérité... Ah, la vie est un long fleuve tumultueux...", Sasori qui lui cherchait son téléphone pour dire sa façon de penser au chef. Kisame lui regardait d'un air inquiet Itachi qui restait bizarrement silencieux. Mais pour toute personne qui le connaissait bien, pouvait voir les rouages de son cerveau marcher à plein régime pour tenter de trouver une solution qui fuyait toujours plus loin de son raisonnement.

Finalement, le leader interrompit toute discussion pour annoncer au groupe qu'il verrait en temps voulu et qu'il avait une autre chose à leur demander.

" Vous avez tous entendu la chanson tout à l'heure. Je voudrais vous demander une immense faveur en essayant de la caser dans le plan des concerts à venir et de bien vouloir la jouer avec moi sur scène. Ce sera mon cadeau d'adieu aux fans et les laissera moins tristes lors de mon départ.

- Je pense parler au nom du groupe en acceptant ta requête Ita-chan. En tout cas, tu peux compter sur moi! lança Dei'

- Moi aussi, je suis d'accord, suivit Saso'

- Tobi va être un gentil garçon et jouer le morceau pour le professeur, imita Tobi

- As-tu vraiment besoin de ME le demander, Ita'? Je pensais que tu n'aurais pas à le faire, tu connais déjà la réponse à ta question. Bien sûr qu'on va la faire cette chanson! Et si Oro veut quand même rajouter des dates, c'est bien simple, il devra se trouver un nouveau clavier car je quitterai sur le champs sa boîte, ricana Kisame."

Emu malgré lui devant les visages déterminés de son groupe, Itachi reprit confiance en l'avenir qu'il pensait pourtant bien sombre...

* * *

Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé alors de cette suite? Elle est un peu plus longue que d'habitude mais je penses faire cette taille maintenant, pour tenter de poster plus souvent. Mais comme vous le savez sûrement, j'ai deux fics en cours et comme je les écris au fur et à mesure, ben la publication se fait au compte-goutte...

N'hésitez surtout pas à laisser vos commentaires et à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures ^^

Ciaossu!


	4. L'annonce

Bonsoir chers lecteurs nocturnes et surtout PATIENTS avec la pauvre auteure retardataire que je suis... Honte à moi et sur mes descendants sur vingts générations (au moins^^)!

Je dois avouer que j'avais quelque peu de mal avec ce chapitre mais ça devrait aller mieux maintenant que les principaux acteurs sont mis en place, enfin j'espères XD

Je remercies toutes les personnes qui m'ont lues et qui m'ont laissée des reviews, j'espère qu'elles apprécieront cette suite!

Bon alors,

**Disclaimer** : Toujours pas à mwa sauf Ria, Asukane, Ryuuji et Anaguma ^^

**Rating** : toujours K+ sur ce chapitre

**Pairing** : Toujours NaruIta, ze best of ze best, lointain SasuRia

_Pensées des persos_

(blablas de l'auteure)

Voilà, le petit blabla introductif au chapitre, bonne lecture ^^!

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : L'annonce**

Le lendemain de cette soirée de folie, un jeune brun tentait vainement de s'extirper de sous sa couette. Quelle idée, il avait eu la veille, de vouloir écrire et composer une chanson alors que leur album était bouclé et leur plan de concert millimétré, ça, allez savoir... Mais depuis qu'Itachi savait que c'était Naruto qui avait écrit les paroles de la dernière chanson et que lui-même projetait de faire ses adieux à ses fans lors de leur tournée, il voulait leur offrir un ultime cadeau.

Ce ne serait pas une chanson à laquelle ils étaient habitués mais la mélodie lui trottait dans la tête. Et comme il était du genre à faire ce qu'il avait envie, ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il allait arrêter, foi d'Uchiwa! Non, il voulait leur apporter sa touche de douceur qu'il cachait au plus profond de lui, qu'il ne montrait qu'aux seuls membres de sa famille ou à ses amis proches.

Il glissa un oeil par dessus sa 'cabane' comme il aimait l'appeler et jeta un regard mi-clos vers l'horloge digitale de sa table de chevet : 10h59. Il gémit, grimaça en sortant de l'antre chaude pour atterrir sur la moquette bleue nuit de sa chambre et se dirigea grâce à un radar intégré (ça existe j'ai le même le matin XD) vers la cuisine où son petit frère lui avait laissé un mot. Il se rappelait du fou rire qu'il avait eu devant sa tête quand il lui avait demandé comment il trouvait la bassiste des Jinchuuriki. Le "Aniki!" hurlé à travers leur appartement et la bouille rougissante de son frère avait eu raison du contrôle qu'il tentait de maintenir sur son rire.

Il prit connaissance du message et lâcha un juron. Orochimaru voulait le voir à 11h00 et il savait qu'il n'aimait pas les retards, qu'ils soient excusés ou non. Il prit quand même le temps de boire son bol de café noir, histoire de finir de se réveiller et fila dans la salle de bain pour se doucher et enfin s'habiller.

Il enfila un jean qui traînait depuis Mathusalem (dsl si ça s'écrit pas comme ça...), un polo noir et sa veste de cuir avant de mettre ses chaussure et filer vers son bolide. Le dit bolide l'attendait patiemment au garage. En même temps, vous me direz une Lamborghini bleue minuit ET décapotable, il valait mieux qu'elle soit au garage...

C'est vers 11h30 qu'il arriva aux studios Sound Tech. pour retrouver son 'cher' patron. Notez le sarcasme et la joie qui transpirent de son corps. Il gara sa voiture à côté de celle de Kisame, son meilleur ami dans le groupe et dans la vie et marcha tel un condamné vers l'échafaud en direction de l'ascenseur, presque prêt à affronter son boss.

Au dernier étage, il salua distraitement la secrétaire Tayuya et frappa à la porte du fond.

"Entrez qui que vous soyez mais si c'est toi Itachi, j'espère que tu as une bonne raison d'être aussi en retard et surtout une bonne assurance vie!"

_'Brrr, la voix sifflante d'Orochimaru monte vraiment dans les aigües quand il s'énerve'_, pensa Itachi avant de respirer un bon coup et de pénétrer dans l'antre du Serpent, comme ses collègues le surnommaient dans le métier.

La pièce était assez grande pour accueillir facilement une vingtaine de personnes. Assis derrière un bureau en chêne, le directeur de la boîte lisait un journal qui semblait l'énerver au plus haut point à en voir la fumée qui s'échappait de ses oreilles. Il tirait fréquemment sur un cigare qui n'était sûrement pas le premier au vu du tas de cendres qui trônait dans le cendrier à côté de l'ordinateur.

Il leva finalement les yeux sur son visiteur et grogna en voyant Itachi, pas du tout impressionné par sa tirade précédente. Il posa son journal et le tendit vers son vis-à-vis en lui lançant un regard noir, lequel lui fut retourné avec une puissance dix et un dédain Uchiesque.

Itachi haussa un sourcil en lisant l'article du journal qui présentait de nouveaux groupes ou chanteurs présents dans différentes fêtes ou manifestations scolaires. Il reconnut sans peine le regard turquoise du chanteur blond qui l'avait tant fasciné la veille. Il s'étonna par contre de voir que son groupe allait sûrement signer un contrat pro mais avec une boîte concurrente à la sienne. Il ferma le journal pour voir son nom et ne fut pas surpris : 'Konoha Music New's' était un journal spécialisé dans la musique qui appartenait à leur concurrent principal. Il relut l'article et s'arrêta un instant devant le nom du journaliste, Shino Aburame, un novice qui commençait aussi à percer dans son milieu.

Ah, d'accord, maintenant il comprenait la colère de son boss. Ce Shino avait été approché par son journal et avait refusé son offre, préférant aller chez la princesse de la musique, son ancienne collègue Tsunade. Pas étonnant qu'il soit de plus mauvais poil qu'avant!

Il releva la tête en entendant Orochimaru se racler la gorge avant de parler:

"Je vois que tu connais ce groupe, les Jinchuuriki. Tu n'es même pas surpris de les voir dans un article... Peut-être pourrais-tu éclairer ma lanterne, non, Itachi-kun?

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je vous le dirais, Orochimaru-san, ce que je fais de mon temps libre ne regarde que moi, dit d'une voix ferme Itachi, bien décidé à laisser le serpent sur sa faim.

- Tu oublies que ton contrat t'oblige à me répondre quelque soit ma demande, alors je te le redis une dernière fois, Itachi-kun, comment les connais-tu et comment ça se fait que cette sorcière leur propose déjà un contrat pro? demanda, ou plutôt, exigea Orochimaru.

- ... Pour le contrat pro, je ne sais pas mais pour la première 'demande', mon petit frère m'avait invité à la fête de sa fac où un groupe dirigé par un de ses camarades jouait pour la première fois. C'est après le concert que j'ai appris son nom et le nom du groupe, lui répondit d'une voix lasse le chanteur en gardant pour lui l'attrait qu'il portait au leader blond.

- Quelqu'un a bien dû informer Tsunade du potentiel de ces jeunes pour qu'elle se déplace en personne... Peut-être que... Non, il a quitté le monde de la musique depuis longtemps, il ne s'y intéresse plus... Il préfère écrire des romans douteux maintenant... marmonna Orochimaru.

- De qui parlez-vous?

- D'un ancien collègue qui faisait parti de mon groupe. Je crois qu'il garde contact avec notre chanteuse mais sans plus...

- Si vous parlez d'un homme avec une longue queue de cheval grise et un piercing sur le nez, il était dans le fond de la salle avec une jeune femme blonde, dit distraitement le plus jeune.

- QUOI! Mais alors, c'est ce vieux fou qui l'a amenée! Pas étonnant qu'elle leur propose un contrat, elle a toujours un instinct infaillible pour ces choses là. Mais dis-moi, Itachi-kun? "

Au ton qu'employa son employé, le jeune homme grimaça : c'était le ton utilisé pour une de ces combines qui n'étaient pas vraiment de son goût. Son patron avait tendance à forcer les choses dans son sens et quand elles ne lui plaisaient pas, il se débarrassait d'elles sans remords.

" Tu viens de dire que ton petit frère t'avait parlé de ce groupe et tu ne m'en as pas informé? Dois-je te rappeler à qui tu dois ta notoriété et ton statut de star nationale... Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit sur ce groupe prometteur?

- Je dois avouer Orochimaru-san que je trouve que vous accordez peut-être un peu trop d'importance à cet article. Qui vous dit que ce journaliste est objectif avec un groupe qui va signer avec leur boîte?

- Tsunade a toujours eu le flair pour ce genre de chose, et ne s'est jamais trompé jusqu'alors... Tu connais le duo Mist? C'est elle qui les a dénichés dans un village perdu dans la montagne et t'as bien vu jusqu'où ils ont pu aller!

- Ah, c'est elle qui les a fait découvert au monde... Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi vous êtes aussi intransigeant avec chaque duo qui se présente chez vous. Vous voulez trouver un solide concurrent pour eux mais ils ne sont jamais assez bons...

- Garde tes opinions pour toi, jeune insolent! Je me passerai de tes commentaires! Et d'abord, où étais-tu ce matin?

- Je me suis couché tard à cause du concert, répondit Itachi en laissant de côté la composition qu'il voulait d'abord montrer au groupe.

- Tu me caches quelque chose, Itachi-kun... Et je saurais bien tôt ou tard ce que c'est, mais dans ton intérêt et surtout le mien, il vaudrait mien que ce soit le plus tôt possible... Tu peux sortir et n'oublies la répétition cet après-midi, les concerts démarrent dans une semaine et je veux que ce soit parfait, comme d'habitude!"

Sur ces dernières paroles, Itachi quitta le bureau et alla directement demander à Tayuya où était le reste du groupe. Elle lui indiqua une salle de repos et fut remerciée par un semblant de sourire de la part du leader d'Akatsuki.

Celui-ci se dirigea vers l'endroit indiqué et se demanda en chemin comment tous les membres allaient prendre la nouvelle? Kisame le comprendrait sûrement mais Deidara, Tobi et Sasori moins. Il rentra dans la pièce et trouva son meilleur ami allongé dans un canapé, tentant d'oublier les trois autres qui se disputaient à propos de glace à la fraise que Tobi aurait volé à Deidara, lequel aurait demandé à Sasori de les départager. Sauf que celui-ci ne voulait pas en entendre parler et voulait qu'on lui fiche la paix...

Il s'approcha du canapé et tapota l'épaule de l'homme requin comme il le surnommait à cause de sa passion dévorante pour l'animal et de sa dentition qui rappelait celle du prédateur des mers. Celui-ci ouvrit un oeil et lâcha un soupir de soulagement à la vue du leader. Il se rassit et invita Itachi à le rejoindre, lequel accepta d'un signe de tête avant de lui expliquer la raison de son retard sans alerter les autres braillards.

Kisame connaissait Itachi depuis plus de dix ans et savait décortiquer ses expressions mieux que quiconque et ce qu'il voyait sur le visage plus fermé que d'habitude de son ami le fit froncer les sourcils. Il décida de prendre les choses en main et l'empoigna par le bras pour le diriger vers la salle adjacente pour avoir une discussion entre quatre yeux.

"Bon, maintenant Itachi, craches le morceau et ne me fais pas croire qu'il n'y a rien, je le devine à ta tronche que quelque chose te chiffonne...

- On ne peut rien te cacher, hein Kisame? Très bien, tu sais que depuis quelques temps, j'ai des migraines plus ou moins intenses? Je suis allé chez plusieurs médecins qui m'ont tous conseillé un spécialiste de la vue et j'y suis allé hier.

- Hier? Tu ne devais pas aller avec ton frangin à la fête de sa fac ou un truc dans le genre?

- Si tu m'interromps tout le temps, tu le sauras jamais... Donc je disais qu'hier matin, j'était chez ce spécialiste, un certain Kabuto qui s'entendrait très bien avec le boss si tu vois ce que je veux dire... Il m'a informé que j'avais une maladie héréditaire qui me ferait perdre la vue d'ici un an vu le stade actuel...

- Tu déconnes? Attends, ça veut dire que l'an prochain tu pourras plus rien voir? cria, alarmé, Kisame.

- Si tu crois que je le sais pas... J'imagines même pas la tête que fera Sasuke quand je lui annoncerai la nouvelle. Je lui ai rien dit, pas encore, je préfère qu'il se concentre sur ses exams et moins sur ma santé.

- T'es marrant, Ita' mais t'es son seul frangin, bien sûr que ta santé lui importe plus que des exams qu'il pourra repasser en rattrapage...

- Non! Je refuses de freiner sa réussite scolaire et puis tu le connais suffisamment pour prévoir sa réaction disproportionnée...

- 'Disproportionnée'? Ecoutes-toi parler Itachi, merde, on dirait que tu te rends pas compte de l'impact que ça va avoir sur vos vies! T'as bien vu comment il a réagi quand t'as eu ton accident de voiture l'an dernier? J'ai cru qu'on allait devoir l'enfermer chez les dingues... Alors excuse-moi de m'inquiéter pour sa santé mentale quand tu lui feras l'annonce...

- Je ne lui dirais pas comme ça, je vais aplanir le terrain avant...

- Et tu comptes faire ça comment? demanda septique Kisame."

Pour toute réponse, Itachi sortit un mini-disque qu'il inséra dans le poste du bureau et lança la musique. Au début rien, mais très vite, les deux entendirent une mélodie à la guitare résonnée puis la voix d'habitude rauque d'Itachi chanta d'une manière presque douce pour ensuite monter dans des aigües qu'il n'atteignait que rarement en tant normal et encore moins en chanson.

Kisame était éberlué par les paroles que son ami avait écrites. Elles étaient tellement loin de celles qu'il écrivait habituellement ! Et en même temps, elles permettaient aux fans d'apprécier une dernière fois le talent du chanteur.

" C'est une chanson que j'ai faite hier soir quand je suis rentré de la fac de Sas'. La dernière chanson chantée par le groupe présent m'a fait retrouver le goût pour les mélodies mélancoliques. Je sais que notre plan de concert est bouclé mais j'aimerais vraiment pouvoir la chanter avec vous et ainsi préparer les fans ET Sas' à mon futur départ de la boîte...

- T'es sûr qu'Oro' acceptera ton départ? Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi tu la quitterais? Moi, je pense plutôt qu'il te fera signer un autre contrat en tant de compositeur ou parolier ou les deux mais qu'il te lâchera pas de sitôt...

- Il faudra bien qu'il me lâche à un moment donné, je ne comptes pas passer toute mon existence dans ce nid à serpent. Et puis, quand il saura que je deviens aveugle, t'inquiètes pas qu'il voudra pas me garder! Et puis..."

Un petit cri étouffé les interrompit alors que Itachi s'apprêtait à répondre. Ils se retournèrent et virent les trois autres membres de leur groupe, les yeux exorbités fixés sur leur leader. Deidara avait même une larme qui coulait le long de sa joue droite, la gauche étant cachée derrière une longue mèche blonde. Ils devaient être là depuis la chanson à les voir si tristes.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites là les gars? demanda d'une voix ennuyée Kisame, pas très content de la coupure dans la conversation.

- Ben, en fait, alors que Dei' allait encore faire exploser la salle, Tobi en a profité pour lui prendre la dernière part de glace et dans le silence qui a suivi ce 'sacrilège', on a entendu une musique qui venait d'à côté et on est venu l'écouter, lui expliqua d'une voix morne Sasori leur bassiste rouquin.

- Et ça ne vous serait pas venu à l'esprit que quand Ita' et moi on est dans une pièce, séparés de vous, c'est pour une bonne raison? demanda d'une voix fatiguée Kisame en se frottant les yeux d'une geste las.

- C'est quoi 'l'esprit'?

- ...

- ...

- ...

- ...

- Bon Tobi, pour la Nième fois, 'l'esprit' est une expression qui indique la pensée, le truc qui est censé marcher chez tous les êtres normalement constitués sauf toi apparemment ce qui m'amène à penser que t'es pas normal, soupira Itachi, parfait dans son rôle de 'professeur'.

- Attendez, je voudrais qu'on reparle de ce que vous vous disiez après la chanson, très belle soit dit en passant ! Comment ça Ita-chan, tu deviens aveugle? hurla presque Deidara, luttant difficilement pour garder une voix à peu près normale.

- C'est comme je l'ai dit Dei'. J'ai une maladie oculaire qui me rendra aveugle en moins d'un an et ce ne serait pas guérissable...

- Mais, co... comment on va faire pour la tournée?

- L'opticien que j'ai vu après le rendez-vous chez l'ophtalmologiste m'a conseillé de très bonnes lentilles pour les concerts et des lunettes pour le reste. Je les aurais récupérées d'ici la première date. Mais, il faut vous dire aussi que je ne pourrais bientôt plus participer à la vie du groupe. En plus de ce 'désagrément à long terme', cette maladie me donne des migraines très intenses et encore plus quand je suis exposé à un lumière vive.

- Donc, tu te donnes combien de temps, pour quitter la scène musicale, j'entends? demanda Sasori.

- Je vais tout faire pour rester jusqu'à la fin des concerts, donc dans huit mois tout au plus. Mais il ne faudra pas rajouter de dates supplémentaires.

- Pas sûr que le boss l'accepte ça. Je l'entendais parler tout à l'heure à propos, je cite 'd'au moins vingt dates en plus pour faire plus de profit, t'as compris Karin! Peu m'importe que ces gamins se crèvent sur scène, je veux plus de dates, donc plus de fric!' fin de citation... murmura Tobi, caché derrière son éternel masque orange qu'il portait lorsqu'il se sentait intimidé par quelque chose et qu'il pressentait une catastrophe arrivée."

Cette bombe fut suivie par un silence quasi religieux puis tous les membres explosèrent en protestations plus ou moins adéquates. On avait Deidara qui se demandait "Comment on va faire Ita-chan? Tu tiendras jamais! Et puis mes costumes de scène ne sont prévus que pour cent dates, je n'aurais jamais le temps d'en faire d'autres!", Tobi qui murmurait "Je sais pas si j'ai bien fait de leur dire, mais en même temps c'est mon groupe donc je leur dois la vérité... Ah, la vie est un long fleuve tumultueux...", Sasori qui lui cherchait son téléphone pour dire sa façon de penser au chef. Kisame lui regardait d'un air inquiet Itachi qui restait bizarrement silencieux. Mais pour toute personne qui le connaissait bien, pouvait voir les rouages de son cerveau marcher à plein régime pour tenter de trouver une solution qui fuyait toujours plus loin de son raisonnement.

Finalement, le leader interrompit toute discussion pour annoncer au groupe qu'il verrait en temps voulu et qu'il avait une autre chose à leur demander.

" Vous avez tous entendu la chanson tout à l'heure. Je voudrais vous demander une immense faveur en essayant de la caser dans le plan des concerts à venir et de bien vouloir la jouer avec moi sur scène. Ce sera mon cadeau d'adieu aux fans et les laissera moins tristes lors de mon départ.

- Je pense parler au nom du groupe en acceptant ta requête Ita-chan. En tout cas, tu peux compter sur moi! lança Dei'

- Moi aussi, je suis d'accord, suivit Saso'

- Tobi va être un gentil garçon et jouer le morceau pour le professeur, imita Tobi

- As-tu vraiment besoin de ME le demander, Ita'? Je pensais que tu n'aurais pas à le faire, tu connais déjà la réponse à ta question. Bien sûr qu'on va la faire cette chanson! Et si Oro veut quand même rajouter des dates, c'est bien simple, il devra se trouver un nouveau clavier car je quitterai sur le champs sa boîte, ricana Kisame."

Emu malgré lui devant les visages déterminés de son groupe, Itachi reprit confiance en l'avenir qu'il pensait pourtant bien sombre...

* * *

Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé alors de cette suite? Elle est un peu plus longue que d'habitude mais je penses faire cette taille maintenant, pour tenter de poster plus souvent. Mais comme vous le savez sûrement, j'ai deux fics en cours et comme je les écris au fur et à mesure, ben la publication se fait au compte-goutte...

N'hésitez surtout pas à laisser vos commentaires et à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures ^^

Ciaossu!


	5. Discussion sur un balcon

OHAYO MINNA^^

DSL du retard, j'ai enfin pu retravailler ce chapitre et vous le propose pendant les vacances en attendant un chapitre bonus qui j'espère fera plaisir aux plus pervers d'entre vous car ce sera un chapitre bonus très lémonisé, comme pour mon autre fic.

Je n'oublies pas de vous remercier, vous qui continuez à me lire malgré mes retards et vous qui me laissez des reviews. Dans la mesure du possible, j'essaie de répondre à chacune d'entre elle. Sinon, veuillez pardonner la pauvre auteur du dimanche que je suis... * s'incline très bas *

**Disclaimer** : Ben j'ai demandé pour noël à avoir au moins Tachi-sama, mais Kashimoto-sensei veut pas et je crois pas que le père noël pourra y changer grand chose... MAIS Ria, Asukane, Raijuu et Anaguma sont à MWA ^^

**Pairing** : Toujours NaruIta, ça commence à se préciser et très lointain SasuRia

**Rating** : ATTENTION, j'augmente le rating ce soir à T pour le langage plus fleuri et en prévision du lemon prévu ce vendredi si tout va bien

Voila, j'ai fini le bla bla de l'auteur ^^

Enjoy it!

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Discussions sur un balcon**

Pendant que l'Akatsuki apprenait la nouvelle chanson d'Itachi, de l'autre côté de la ville, dans un petit studio, le chanteur des Jinchuuriki laissait éclater sa joie quand ses amis lui racontèrent la fin de soirée avec Tsunade et la promesse d'un contrat pro d'ici un mois.

Enfin après avoir traversé des galères, la chance leur souriait et ils pourraient apporter plus de bonheur autour d'eux !

« C'est quand même incroyable que cette présidente de boîte se soit trouvée là ce soir, non ? demanda-t-il, un peu surpris de la tournure des évènements.

- Eh bien, en fait… Commença Ria

- …Tu peux remercier Jiraiya-san pour ça… Continua Asukane

- …C'est lui qui l'a fait venir et d'après ce que j'ai compris, ils auraient été dans le même groupe de musique quand ils avaient notre âge, conclut Gaara. »

Ils s'étaient tous rassemblés chez Naruto pour discuter du prochain concert et en étaient venus à parler de cette femme qui leur parlait d'avenir alors qu'ils n'avaient même pas leurs diplômes. Notre blondinet préféré gardait encore une trace du coup reçu, il y a deux jours par la blonde et se reposait tranquillement sur son lit dans un débardeur noir et un pantacourt rouge souple.

Il avait reçu la visite du reste du groupe et les avait laissés prendre possession de son canapé et des chaises autour de sa table à manger, tandis que lui prenait place à terre, son renard Kyuubi sur les genoux. D'accord, il le savait qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas dû prendre un renard comme animal de compagnie, mais, il avait trouvé le renardeau pris au piège un jour qu'il se promenait en forêt et avait craqué devant le regard perdu qu'il lui avait lancé. Il fut perdu dès que le bébé gémit doucement en penchant sa tête sur le côté. Depuis, ils ne se quittaient que quand l'humain devait aller en cours ou à son boulot.

Ses amis connaissaient l'existence de la boule de fourrure rousse qui ronronnait de contentement quand son propriétaire lui gratouillait le derrière des oreilles, comme il le faisait actuellement. Les jumeaux avaient pris place dans le canapé avec Ana-chan et Yu-chan, les autres hommes s'étaient installés sur les chaises restantes.

« Quoi ? Ero-jiji la connaît et aurait fait de la musique plus jeune ? Rien que l'idée de l'imaginer jeune me donne des frissons, si en plus il a fait de la musique, je ne suis plus surpris qu'il m'ait offert une guitare pour mes dix ans… Attendez une minute, ça veut dire qu'il a d'autres talents que celui, relativement bizarre, d'écrire des nouvelles érotiques hétéros, yuri et yaoi ? C'est la fin du monde, c'est sûr… »

Tout le monde éclata de rire à la fin du monologue du blondinet car tous savaient son attachement au personnage excentrique qui faisait figure de papy gaga de son petit-fils envers Naruto. Enfin, les plus extravertis éclatèrent de rire, donc Ria, Yu-chan, Asukane, Bee et Kogo-san. Ana-chan, Gaara et Raijuu se contentèrent de sourire.

Alors qu'ils allaient continuer leur conversation, quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Tous se tournèrent vers Naruto, comme pour lui demander qui cela pouvait être. Celui-ci roula des yeux, il ne pouvait pas tout savoir, comment pouvait-il deviner qu'il recevrait une visite à cette heure de la matinée un dimanche matin ?

Il soupira, repoussa Kyuubi qui gémit et se leva pour aller ouvrir la porte, sa boule de poil préférée sur les talons. Quelle ne fut la surprise du visiteur de se faire accueillir par une langue rugueuse sur la joue, un renard frétillant agrippé par ses griffes sur son torse. Naruto observait perplexe la réaction de son animal quand il aperçut une touffe de cheveux noir d'encre dépassée de la fourrure rousse et éclata de rire devant le spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Le boudeur, râleur, enfoiré, emmerdeur de service qui était aussi son meilleur ami et ennemi, le seul et l'unique Sasuke Uchiwa se faisait harceler par un petit animal qui lui faisait fête. Tout en essayant de se débarrasser de ce parasite, le brun lança un appel à l'aide à son propriétaire pour qu'il vienne récupérer sa bête, avant, je cite 'qu'il ne la transforme en carpette même pas bonne à garder et à la rôtir pour la donner à manger aux cochons', fin de citation.

Après cinq minutes de joyeux bordel, le blond se décida à retirer Kyuubi de dessus Sasuke, qui sous l'effusion de tendresse à laquelle il n'était pas habitué, était tombé plus ou moins gracieusement sur les fesses, devant la porte de Naruto.

« Allons, allons, Kyuu, tu sais bien que Sasu-chan n'aime pas quand tu lui sautes dessus quand il vient nous voir… Rigola Naruto

- Si tu le sais, pourquoi tu l'enfermes pas quelque part où il n'emmerdera plus personne ! lui hurla dessus le brun, hors de lui.

- Ben, c'est ta tronche à chaque fois qu'il te fait ce coup. Ta carapace uchiesque se détruit littéralement pour laisser place à des émotions dont tu as dû oublié le nom… Qu'est-ce que c'est déjà ?… Ah oui, je sais, s'écria Naruto avant de se retourner vers son ami et lui dire dans les yeux : la peur, l'angoisse et aussi l'envie de lui chatouiller la truffe !

- Qui aurait envie de caresser ce monstre ! Et puis…Commença Sasuke avant de se faire interrompre par…

- Et dis donc, je sais pas qui t'es pas, mais t'as pas le droit de parler de Kyuu-chan comme ça ! Tu devrais avoir honte de te comporter ainsi envers un animal ! »

Stupéfait par la voix mélodieuse malgré la colère, Sasuke se tourna vers son origine et tomba dans les yeux bleus foncés de Ria, pas du tout contente qu'un canon pareil puisse s'en prendre à un animal sans défense. Elle avait bien senti durant le concert que quelqu'un la regardait tout du long et en le voyant à la porte, elle avait cru un instant que ce pourrait être lui. Mais, à partir du moment où l'on insultait ce pauvre Kyuubi, elle sortait de ses gonds et s'en prenait à tout le monde, fut-il le plus craquant ou sexy du monde.

Elle se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte d'entrée, les mains sur les hanches et menaçait le pauvre brun d'un regard plus polaire que celui de son grand frère et il fallait voir celui d'Itachi dans ses jours sombres. Il baissa son regard vers le sol, sous l'air moqueur de Naruto, qui ne faisait rien pour l'aider, bien au contraire.

« Bon, au final, c'est qui, lui ? Demanda d'une voix ennuyée, Asukane qui, devant l'attitude de sa sœur et de son ami, ne savait pas comment accueillir le nouveau venu.

- Ah, c'est vrai que vous n'avez pas de cours en commun. Cette grosse tête que voilà suit le cursus économique du bahut et c'est aussi mon meilleur pote, Sasuke Uchiwa, présenta le chanteur.

- Ah, c'est lui le fameux Sasu-chan, dont tu nous rabâches les oreilles à longueur de journée ! C'est vrai qu'il est pas mal dans son genre, qu'est-ce que t'en penses, Ana-chan ? Demanda, curieuse, Yugido à sa voisine, laquelle adressa un regard d'excuse au sujet de leur conversation et de leur étude.

- Bonjour à tous… Murmura d'une petite voix Sasuke en essayant de se composer une posture sous le regard glacial de Ria.

- Je sais pas si tu connais tout le monde du groupe, enfin tu connais sûrement Gaara, Bee et Kogo-san. Ria et son jumeau Asukane sont nos bassistes ; Ana-chan, c'est la brune assise à côté de la blonde qui, elle, s'appelle Yugido. Elles font les chœurs, dansent et chantent avec moi. Et enfin, Raijuu qui est en ce moment même en train de s'admirer sur la surface de son verre… Soupira Naruto à l'intention de l'Uchiwa, un peu pétrifié d'être au centre de l'attention générale. Au fait, tu voulais me voir pourquoi ?

- Ah, oui, j'allais oublier. La boîte de mon frère organise une soirée où leurs employés peuvent inviter leurs familles et quelques amis. Comme Aniki m'invite, il m'a demandé si je voulais ramener d'autres personnes et j'ai pensé à toi. Je te dis tout de suite, les animaux ne sont pas admis, et je ne peux prendre que deux personnes avec moi, sinon mon frère va en prendre pour son grade. »

Son annonce laissa place à un silence religieux, puis le blond de service fit ce que tout blond, ou presque, ferait en pareille situation (et après une visite dans le nord) : « Heeiinn ? ». Tout le monde dans la pièce se vautra par terre, effaré devant la bêtise de leur ami dans des situations où les neurones étaient mis à l'épreuve. Ria se releva la première et entreprit de ré-expliquer à son leader le comment du pourquoi il devait aller à cette soirée. Il devait faire honneur à leur groupe en étant impeccable et surtout éviter les boulettes, et donc les boissons alcoolisées, car qui sait ce que pouvait faire Naruto une fois imbibé d'alcool…

Après quelques explications durement rentrées dans le crâne de notre blond préféré, aidé par quelques coups de poings judicieusement placés à l'arrière dudit crâne, finalement, Naruto accepta l'invitation de Sasuke et demanda à Gaara de l'accompagner, vu qu'il lui confierait sa vie les yeux fermés. Il lui faisait donc confiance pour le surveiller et lui éviter les embrouilles.

Sasuke leur donna l'adresse et l'heure du rendez-vous avant de quitter le groupe en leur rappelant que c'était une soirée avec tenue correcte exigée. Il s'attira là un regard alarmé de Naruto qui n'avait plus porté de vêtement de ce genre depuis la remise des diplômes du lycée, ce qui remontait à au moins deux ans…

Il ne restait plus à Naruto qu'à prier pour que cette tenue lui aille encore, après tout ce temps, car il ne comptait pas faire les magasins juste pour cette soirée…

xxXXXxx

Finalement, la soirée arriva plus vite que prévue dans les deux camps. Du côté de l'Akatsuki, Itachi stressait légèrement à l'idée de profiter de la soirée pour annoncer à la boîte : son état et son souhait de quitter celle-ci dés la fin de la série de concert. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il redoutait le plus, la réaction de son petit frère ou celle d'Orochimaru.

Orochimaru l'ennuyait plus qu'autre chose, il se l'avouait. Non, ce qu'il voulait éviter, c'était revoir le visage tordu par la trahison de son petit frère lorsqu'il s'était réveillé de son coma de trois jours après son accident de voiture l'an dernier. Sasuke lui avait tenu rancœur pendant au moins une semaine avant de l'obliger à signer un pacte avec lui, lui interdisant de conduire les jours de tempête. Et depuis, il s'y tenait.

De l'autre côté de la ville, chez Naruto, ce dernier se prêtait à un dernier essayage avec Gaara sous les yeux goguenards des trois filles et de Bee qui les regardaient se préparer depuis bientôt une heure. Le blond avait réussi à rentrer dans son ancien costume : une veste bleu marine sur une chemise immaculée avec un pantalon également bleu marine. Ses cheveux n'avaient pas réussi à être disciplinés d'où leur coiffure façon saut du lit. Il laissait juste ses lobes dégagés pour que tous voient ses piercings, deux boules argentées à droite et trois turquoises à gauche.

Le rouquin, lui, avait opté pour une chemise beige avec un ensemble marron clair. Il espérait qu'ainsi, ses cheveux ne seraient pas trop pointés du doigt. Enfin, il pouvait compter sur Naruto pour le défendre le cas échéant. Non pas qu'il n'ait vraiment besoin d'aide, mais il valait mieux laisser faire son ami dans des cas comme ça, en public, lui préférait les combats dans l'ombre. Ca lui rappelait son passé de délinquant dans les rues avant sa rencontre avec le blond.

Après s'être jugés dignes de représenter le groupe sans rougir, ils quittèrent l'appartement du blond et enfourchèrent leurs motos. Direction, la Sound Tower, lieu d'enregistrement du studio de production où travaillait le frère de Sasuke.

xxXXXxx

A l'entrée du bâtiment, Sasuke attendait avec impatience que Naruto arrive, il voulait absolument voir la tête de son frère quand il verrait qui il avait invité pour cette soirée. C'était une petite vengeance après que son baka aniki se soit foutu de lui et de son attirance pour la fille aux cheveux argentées après le concert. Comme on dit chez les Uchiwa, la vengeance est un plat qui se mange bouillant. Il regrettait presque d'avoir oublié son appareil photo chez eux.

Il allait sortir son portable pour rappeler au blond qu'il devait venir, lorsqu'il entendit au loin un vrombissement de moteur qu'il reconnut quasiment tout de suite. Il l'avait si souvent entendu quand il était en cours et que Naruto était en retard pour parier que cet idiot était presque arrivé.

Dans un crissement de pneus, deux motos freinèrent des quatre roues pour s'arrêter juste en face de lui, lui montrant la couleur orange vif et les flammes noires de celle du blond et il reconnut les motifs désertiques jaunes sur fond bleu qui ornaient celle de Gaara. Il était donc l'autre invité de Naruto. Il fit un tout petit sourire quand les deux motards retirèrent leurs casques pour dévoiler aux curieux leurs chevelures tout feu tout flamme, qui se complétaient.

Il leur indiqua où garer leurs véhicules et les invita à le suivre dans le bâtiment. Leur première impression fut de rester bêtement debout avec des grands yeux ronds sur le luxe qui suintait des murs du hall. Eux étaient habitués à des endroits plus sobres et moins chichiteux… Naruto chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de son compagnon qui ricana avant de reprendre une contenance en voyant un homme aux longs cheveux bruns et aux yeux jaunes, fendus comme ceux des serpents, s'approcher d'eux assez rapidement. L'aura de cet homme lui inspira tout de suite de la méfiance et il écoutait toujours son instinct.

Le nouveau venu jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux invités de Sasuke avant de se tourner vers lui et lui demander s'il savait où était Itachi ? Devant l'étonnement visible sur le visage du jeune, il soupira d'exaspération et lui ordonna de lui faire passer un message dés qu'il le verrait comme quoi il devait être présent sur l'estrade en même temps que tous les autres lors de son discours. Puis, il s'en alla, laissant derrière lui trois jeunes gens assez surpris du ton employé par un président d'une grande société envers une personne qui rapportait autant de profit qu'Itachi.

Etouffant dans son costume et souhaitant prendre l'air sur la terrasse, Naruto signala à ses amis qu'il partait cinq minutes se rafraîchir à l'extérieur et ouvrit la porte donnant sur la nuit fraîche.

Il ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte qu'il n'était pas le seul à vouloir échapper à la foule et sa chaleur insupportable.

Itachi était sur le balcon de l'immeuble, essayant d'échapper à Orochimaru qui le voulait à ses côtés pour son discours inaugural. Il aspirait à plein poumons les odeurs de la ville qui montaient à ses narines : essences, parfums capiteux des personnes qui attendaient dehors, tabac.

Il sursauta quand la porte s'ouvrit, le noyant un instant sous le bruit de la foule compacte de la salle voisine avant de retrouver le silence apaisant de la nuit, avec un nouveau compagnon sur la terrasse. Celui-ci semblait perdu dans ses pensées, il venait de sortir une cigarette et cherchait fébrilement un briquet. Le voyant retourner ses poches sans le retrouver, le brun eut pitié de lui et sortit de l'ombre pour lui proposer le sien.

« Excusez-moi, vous cherchez du feu ? demanda-t-il d'une voix polie

- Ah, pardon, je ne vous avais pas vu. Oui, j'aurais besoin de fumer pour me détendre, j'ai toujours détesté ce genre d'endroit avec des gens imbus d'eux-mêmes qui ne pensent qu'à leur profit aux détriments des autres…râla le jeune homme avec une voix qui lui rappelait quelqu'un dont il était tombé sous le charme.

- Je pensais être le seul à vouloir esquiver la foule…

- Oh, non, si je pouvais, je rentrerais chez moi, rigola le blond

- Et moi donc, seulement j'ai des choses à dire à certaines personnes au cours de la soirée et je me suis promis de le faire avant la fin de la nuit. Je suis venu ici trouver un peu de tranquillité pour réfléchir à ce que je leur dirais…Le seul problème que je pourrais rencontrer, c'est mon boss qui voudra soit me virer, soit m'obliger à signer un contrat à vie chez lui.

- Sans vouloir être indiscret, si votre boss veut vous virer pour une raison futile, vous pourrez le traîner devant les tribunaux et idem dans l'autre cas. Qu'importe ce qui se passe dans votre vie, elle ne regarde que vous et si vous éprouvez le désir de quitter votre travail ou de le continuer tout en changeant les termes du contrat, alors faites-le. »

La voix était si sérieuse qu'Itachi prit le temps d'observer attentivement le visage fermé de son interlocuteur.

« Merci du conseil, tenez, prenez mon briquet. Proposa Itachi. Si je puis me permettre, pourquoi êtes-vous là si vous n'aimez pas ces soirées ?

- De rien et merci, dit Naruto près avoir aspiré une bouffée de nicotine. En fait, c'est un de mes meilleurs ennemis, si l'on peut dire qui m'a invité. C'est la boîte où travaille son frère et comme je fais de la musique, il s'est dit que l'expérience et la rencontre seraient intéressantes.

- Comment s'appelle ce 'meilleur ennemi' ?

- Sasuke, mais je le surnomme Sasu-chan, Sas' ou Enfoiré quand il est chiant. Je crois que son frère s'appelle Hika… non… Iru…non plus… réfléchit à haute voix le blondinet, sans remarquer le mouvement de son interlocuteur qui vint se mettre de telle façon qu'il pouvait voir ses yeux briller dans la nuit, d'une couleur bleu océan qu'il avait déjà vu quelque part.

- Ce serait pas Itachi par hasard ?

- AH SI ! C'est ça, Itachi. Enfin, s'il est aussi chiant que son frère, il aura vite le surnom d'Enfoiré n°2. Mais s'il a un caractère plus humain que Sas', ben ce sera Tachi ! Déclara Naruto. »

En plein dans un délire sur quels surnoms donner au frère de son ami, il ne vit pas le regard surpris qui traversa le visage d'habitude de marbre de son vis-à-vis. Le grand brun regardait, incrédule, le grand blond qui l'avait tant fasciné le jour du concert, le traiter d'enfoiré n°2 derrière son frère et en même temps, l'affubler du surnom affectueux qu'il n'avait plus entendu depuis que Sasuke avait appris à parler comme un grand, vers quatre, cinq ans.

Naruto continuait de marmonner dans sa barbe, tout en tirant sur sa cigarette nerveusement. Itachi le contempla avant de se retourner vers la porte où son frère venait d'apparaître, apparemment à sa recherche quand il vit son regard soulagé, dès qu'il le vit.

« Ah, Aniki, t'étais là ? Et toi aussi, Naruto ? Venez tous les deux, Orochimaru va faire son discours.

- D'accord, petit frère, je le rejoins tout de suite, répondit son frère avant de se tourner vers le blond qui l'observait les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes et lui glisser avant de rentrer. A bientôt, Naruto-kun.

- Oh, merde, c'est ton frère, Sas' ? Je l'ai traité d'enfoiré n°2 tout à l'heure, il va m'en vouloir toute la soirée ! gémit Naruto.

- T'inquiètes, il est pas rancunier avec des personnes qu'il rencontre pour la première fois. Mais je suis étonné qu'il est supporté ta présence. D'habitude, il reste dans son coin et ne laisse personne l'approcher ?

- Ben, je trouvais pas mon briquet et il m'a proposé le sien. Pendant que je fumais, on a discuté un peu et il a l'air de vouloir discuter de choses importantes concernant son boulot. »

Sasuke ne put obtenir plus de renseignements, car Orochimaru attira l'attention de tous les invités sur l'estrade où il se trouvait avec les membres les plus importants de son équipe et quelques chanteurs comme Itachi et Kisame, les co-leaders de l'Akatsuki.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ce nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il aura répondu à vos attentes sur LA rencontre entre Naru et Tachi ^^

En attendant, je vous dis à vendredi pour le chapitre bonus en cadeau ce Nowel ^^ et n'hésitez pas à bombarder le bouton reviews !

Ciaossu!


	6. Bonus Fantasme

Bonsoir à tous et bonne année! Bonne santé! Meilleurs voeux! Et tout plein de lemons pour cette année 2011 ^^

En tout cas, voilà mon premier de l'année et j'espère pas le dernier!

C'est le chapitre bonus que je vous avais promis pour noël (je sais, j'ai du retard, mais ça vaut le coup non ;D), il n'a pas de lien direct avec le chapitre précédent et peut être lu séparément ^^

**Disclaimer** : Ben sont toujours pas à moi

**Pairing** : NaruItaNaru, si si, vous verrez !

**Rating** : Ben comme y'a un gros lemon, M ^^

**Note** : Les chansons utilisées ne sont pas à moi, mais respectivement à Scorpions (When you come in to my life), Joe Cocker (You can leav you hat on) et Scorpions une autre ! (The best is yet to come). Si vous voulez vous mettre dans l'ambiance, mettez ces musiques avant de lire!

Well, enjoy it et bavez pas trop XD!

* * *

**Chapitre Spécial Nouvel An : Fantasme**

Il se trouvait dans une pièce sombre, sans lumière pour se diriger ou se repérer. Pourtant, quelque chose en lui lui disait de ne pas s'inquiéter, qu'il n'avait pas à avoir peur des ténèbres.

Il devinait qu'il portait un pantalon souple et une chemise de soie mais il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il se trouvait ou qui l'avait habillé. Si c'était une mauvaise blague de Sasuke ou Kisame, ils allaient en baver dès qu'il sortirait d'ici.

Le jeune homme plissa légèrement ses yeux noirs pour essayer d'entrevoir les contours des meubles qu'il devinait dans l'ombre. Il distingua un lit à baldaquin, une grande armoire et une table basse sur laquelle brûlait un bâton d'encens et une bougie. Sa lumière se reflétait dans le grand miroir plein pied qui se tenait en face du lit.

Une musique douce venait de nulle part en particulier. Il reconnut la chanson et un frisson d'excitation et d'anticipation se déclencha le long de sa colonne. La voix claire du chanteur le ramenait à une soirée passée avec un certain blond, quand il lui en avait dédicacé une en particulier. Et c'était celle-là qui passait en boucle dans la pièce. Il connaissait les paroles par cœur…

**You give me your smile**

**A piece of your heart**

**You give me the feel I've been looking for**

**You give me your soul**

**Your innocent love**

**You are the one I've been waiting for**

**I've been waiting for**

Il était tellement pris par les paroles, qu'il n'entendit pas une porte s'ouvrir et se refermer sur quelqu'un. C'est un bruissement de vêtements qui lui fit tourner la tête dans cette direction et son esprit arrêta momentanément de fonctionner devant la dernière personne qu'il s'attendait à trouver ici.

Sa bouche s'assécha face à la vision enchanteresse qui refermait la porte et se tournait vers lui, un sourire moqueur accroché à des lèvres pleines et sensuelles. Cette vision avait un corps doré par le soleil, une chevelure tout feu tout flamme et était habillée pour l'occasion avec un débardeur blanc moulant ses abdominaux et ses pectoraux et d'un pantalon bouffant beige.

**We're lost in a kiss**

**A moment in time**

**Forever young**

**Just forever, just forever in love**

Il remonta le regard pour rencontrer celui de son vis à vis, couleur bleu déchaîné qui le hantait depuis une certaine soirée. Un regard sincère et tentateur, qui promettait mille tortures pendant une nuit de passion intense.

Il se noyait complètement dans les yeux sauvages du démon blond, oubliant l'étrangeté de la scène et du lieu, appréciant l'ambiance tendre mais érotique qui émanait des yeux bleus. Il ne s'aperçut du changement d'atmosphère que lorsque l'apollon fut juste en face de lui, leurs têtes à même hauteur, ce qui lui confirmait son impression de déjà-vu. C'est d'une voix basse, qu'il demanda :

« Naruto ? »

Il reçut un sourire en récompense, son homologue refusant toujours de parler. Mais, ce sourire n'était pas condescendant comme le premier, ni forcé comme ceux qu'il réservait pour des étrangers. Non, c'était un sourire doux, emprunt de sincérité et d'affection et, surtout, qui lui était réservé…

Le blond s'avança un peu plus en levant une main vers son visage et frôla sa joue, le laissant se reposer contre cette chair si chaude et si douce à la fois… Il ferma les yeux de contentement et lâcha presque un ronronnement, mais se retint juste à temps. Il sentit l'autre main venir lui caresser la nuque d'un geste tendre, la masser avant de la saisir un peu brusquement.

Il rouvrit les yeux pour plonger dans un océan de passion qui s'approchait dangereusement de lui et qui fixait ses lèvres entre-ouvertes. Il commençait à sentir l'excitation de tout à l'heure grimper en flèche, surtout quand Naruto lui prit plus ou moins délicatement le visage entre ses mains et les lèvres de celui-ci s'écrasèrent contre les siennes.

**When you came into my life**

**It took my breath away**

**Cause your love has found it's way**

**To my heart**

Le baiser était tout sauf tendre, la bataille pour la dominance du baiser fut remportée par le blond. Il profita de l'état de surprise qu'avait Itachi pour changer l'angle d'approche et attirer sa langue dans sa bouche pour mieux lui ravager la sienne. Il traça le moindre relief de sa caverne humide, les dents, le palais, tout y passait. Il suçota distraitement sa langue avant de le relâcher.

Quand ils se séparèrent, un mince filet de salive les reliait alors qu'ils cherchaient leur respiration en haletant.

« Ce soir, Tachi, c'est tout pour toi et rien que pour toi… »

La voix rauque et sensuelle du blond déclencha une nouvelle vague de frisson sur le corps du pauvre Itachi qui ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre de la part du jeune chanteur. Il n'osait pas lui demander ce qu'il avait en tête, de peur de lui montrer son angoisse quant à la suite des évènements. Il pensait savoir où ils allaient finir : dans le lit, nus, en sueur, imbriqués l'un dans l'autre, partageant une passion qui les liaient de plus en plus.

Il rougit presque en voyant le cheminement de ses pensées et essaya de cacher ses rougeurs dans les bras de son compagnon mais celui-ci avait une autre idée en tête. Il lui prit les mains et l'entraîna vers le lit. Il lui indiqua de s'allonger et de se détendre pendant qu'il allait chercher quelques objets…

Itachi essayait de voir ce que le blond sur hormoné avait bien pu ramener et surtout où il avait posé ses objets, sachant qu'il n'avait pas vu de sac sur le blond quand il était rentré dans la pièce. Il ouvrit de grands yeux quand il vit Naruto se diriger vers la chaîne hifi de laquelle sortait la musique qu'ils entendaient depuis le début. Il le vit changer de morceau, se mettre en face de lui et attendre que la chanson démarre. Et par on ne sait quel miracle, le torse du blond était maintenant à découvert, laissant son spectateur (et les lecteurs ^^) baver devant la plastique parfaite du jeune chanteur.

**Baby**

**Take off your coat**

**Real slow.**

**Take off your shoes**

**I'U. take off your shoes**

**Baby**

**Take off your dress**

**Yes**

**Yes**

**Yes**

Aux premiers accords de guitare et de batterie, Naruto commença à onduler des hanches, gardant les yeux plantés dans ceux, ténébreux, de celui assis sur le lit. Il passa sensuellement les mains sur sa poitrine, les remontant vers son visage. Quand elles passèrent devant sa bouche entre-ouverte, sa langue glissa hors des lèvres pour happer le bout de son index et le suçoter, d'un air, presque distrait. Il fit faire un mouvement de va et vient dans sa bouche avec ce doigt, sans quitter des yeux ceux d'Itachi qui rougeoyaient sous la passion.

Tout en écoutant les paroles, les mains du blond rejoignirent son haut de pantalon pour en défaire les quelques boutons qui seraient bientôt superflus. Il suivit le rythme imposé par le chanteur pour faire glisser l'étoffe le long de ses hanches, dévoilant à Itachi ses membres fins et musclés, qu'il avait déjà aperçu lors d'un concert estival.

**You can leave your hat on**

**You can leave your hat on**

**You can leave your hat on**

Le brun commençait à se sentir à l'étroit et fut surpris de constater qu'il n'avait plus de vêtement sur lui hormis un chapeau ? D'où il sortait ce chapeau ? Il y a une minute, il avait encore tous ses vêtements et était nu-tête, et maintenant, il était en tenue d'Adam et portait un bonnet de Noël… Il entendit un ricanement venir d'en face de lui et leva les yeux vers Naruto.

Celui-ci était en caleçon, se dandinant toujours en suivant la musique et semblant vouloir l'inviter à le rejoindre dans un ballet sensuel. Il leva une main que le brun prit dans la sienne et fut tiré d'un coup sur ses jambes et dans les bras fermes du blond.

**Go on over there**

**Turn on the light**

**No**

**All the lights**

D'autres chandelles s'allumèrent, faisant flamboyer la chevelure dorée de Naruto et se reflétant dans les yeux noirs d'Itachi. Le brun se perdait dans la danse sensuelle du blond. Il le savait agile et doué en danse, mais le voir en privé, dans cette tenue si… intime. Il ne savait pas s'il allait pourvoir garder ses mains sur lui.

Elles se tendaient inconsciemment vers le corps doré devant lui et furent saisies par celles du blond avant qu'elles n'atteignent la peau tant convoitée.

« Tachi, profites du moment, laisses toi faire, mais tu ne touches pas, laisses tes sens s'enivrer du spectacle et tu connaîtras le plaisir infini… »

La voix chaude et troublante de Naruto fit frissonner Itachi, surtout à l'entente du surnom que lui donnait le blond lors de leurs rencontres… Oh, comme il voulait l'avoir entre ses mains, le serrer contre lui à l'en étouffer, l'embrasser jusqu'à plus soif et ne faire plus qu'un avec lui enfin !

**Come over here**

**Stand on that chair**

**Yeah**

**That's right**

**Raise your arms in the air**

**Now shake 'em**

Le brun se retrouva à nouveau assis sur le lit, les yeux écarquillés devant Naruto qui venait de poser ses mains sur l'élastique de son caleçon, faisant apparaître le début du tatouage qu'il portait à l'aine. Il retint sa respiration quand deux doigts disparurent sous la couture du sous-vêtement pour le faire glisser sur les hanches, dévoilant une érection plus que satisfaisante.

Il grimaça en jetant un œil à la sienne et la vit tout aussi prête pour la suite du programme, quoi qu'est prévu son ange.

**You give me reason to live**

**You give me reason to live**

**You give me reason to live**

**You give me reason to live**

Les deux étaient maintenant nus, tous deux avaient leur respiration haletante, impatients de se retrouver sur le lit, partageant la même passion, mêlant leurs sueurs et leurs semences…

Itachi tendit une main vers Naruto, l'invitant à le rejoindre sur le lit. Le chanteur des Jinchuuriki accepta la main et vint se positionner à califourchon sur les hanches du brun, frottant ensemble leur érection, leur arrachant un gémissement de plaisir.

Le blond leva ses mains vers le lien qui retenait encore les cheveux de son compagnon, le détacha puis fit passer ses doigts avec tendresse parmi les mèches noires, le regardant avec amour tout en approchant sa bouche de celle du brun. Leurs lèvres se scellèrent dans un baiser à la fois tendre et passionné, se séparant pour mieux se reprendre, glissant les unes sur les autres.

Les mains d'Itachi traçaient des sillons brûlants sur la peau douce du dos de son blond, écoutant avec délice, les petits gémissements qui lui échappait et qu'il avalait à travers leur baiser.

Lorsque la musique changea pour une chanson plus douce, la tension retomba quelque peu, permettant à Naruto de reprendre ses esprits et de se détacher de son compagnon. Il le regarda à travers ses mèches dorées, approcha sa tête de son oreille pour lui susurrer.

« Je croyais t'avoir dit, Tachi, 'pas touche'… Maintenant, je vais devoir te punir pour avoir désobéi. Je vais te faire hurler ton plaisir comme tu ne l'as jamais fait, je vais te rendre muet ! »

**Across the desert plains**

**Where nothing dares to grow**

**I taught you how to sing**

**You taught me everything I know**

**And thought the night is young**

**And we dont know if well live to see the sun**

**The best is yet to come**

Avec une rapidité qui étonna Itachi, celui-ci se retrouva attaché au lit, les membres écartés, à la vue de Naruto qui se lécha les lèvres d'anticipation… Il connaissait bien ce regard lourd de désir du blond et il savait qu'il en était le principal instigateur et s'en réjouissait ! Merde, il voulait crier au monde entier sa passion dévorante pour ce dieu romain et leur dire qu'il était à lui !

Il attendit, impatient, que Naruto ne le rejoigne, mais celui-ci prenait son temps, légèrement bercé par la musique… Il grimpa finalement sur le lit, marchant tel un félin vers sa proie et approcha sa bouche de sa gorge offerte.

Il commença à tracer des petits sillons brûlants et humides avec sa langue, goûtant la peau tendre du cou. Il remonta son appendice vers un lobe pour en taquiner le bord avant d'en mordiller délicatement la chair sensible.

Itachi se tortillait comme il pouvait sous les assauts de la langue experte. Il n'avait pas tellement l'habitude d'être ainsi dominé mais depuis qu'il connaissait le blond, il s'en fichait royalement. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était ressentir toujours plus de plaisir entre ses bras.

Il frissonna quand une main curieuse vint frôler, d'une caresse aérienne, son téton droit, le faisant gémir doucement. Il sentit alors la bouche de Naruto se refermer sur sa chair tendre à la base de la nuque et aspirer avec force, lui laissant une petite marque rouge.

**I know, you know**

**That weve only just begun**

**Through the highs and lows**

**And how can I live without you**

**Youre such a part of me**

**And youve always been the one**

**Keeping me forever young**

**And the best is yet to come**

Le blond commençait à suivre la ligne de sa mâchoire, avant de tracer lascivement le contour de ses lèvres, glissant adroitement entre celles-ci et parcourir l'intérieur de sa bouche affamée de sensations. Leur baiser devint alors plus passionnel, plus brutal. Les souffles s'échauffaient, devenaient plus rauques, plus haletants. Leurs langues dansaient un tango dévastateur qui les laissa pantelants.

Naruto reprit son chemin vers le torse tentateur du brun, traçant toujours plus d'arabesques sur la peau blanche. Il atteignit enfin ce petit bout de chair sensible qui se dressait sous l'excitation et, lentement, passa sa langue gourmande dessus, prenant bien garde de ne pas le prendre en bouche…

Itachi commençait à perdre pied, émerveillé par les sensations qu'il ressentait. Il tressaillit à peine en sentant près de sa poitrine une langue experte lui lécher un téton ultra sensible. Il relâcha ce qui ressemblait de loin à un miaulement et essaya d'attirer Naruto vers lui mais fut bloqué par les liens à ses poignets et ses chevilles. Il grogna de frustration, s'attirant ainsi un rire amusé de son tortionnaire qui se répercuta dans son corps.

**Hey a hey o**

**Dont look now, the best is yet to come**

**Hey a hey o**

**Take my hand, the best is yet to come**

Naruto délaissa soudain le torse de sa victime consentante pour descendre le long de son ventre et taquiner son nombril. Faisant glisser sa langue dans la petite cavité, il sourit aux doux gémissements qui s'échappaient de la gorge de son brun. Ses mains continuaient leur danse lascive autour des bouts de chair tendus par le désir tandis que sa tête descendait, toujours plus bas…

Itachi lâcha un juron quand il sentit un souffle chaud près de la peau sensible de l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Il pouvait presque voir le sourire narquois qu'avait son blond. Celui-ci soufflait doucement vers la base de sa verge, se rapprochant toujours plus, sans le toucher, l'effleurant de son souffle chaud.

Il caressa du bout du nez la longueur d'Itachi, lui arrachant un gémissement plus prononcé et faisant s'écoulant quelques gouttes de semence au bout de son sexe, qu'il s'empressa de récupérer d'un coup de langue gourmande. Il savoura le goût âcre du brun avant de venir lécher la longueur impatiente. Son propriétaire arqua son dos sous l'afflux de plaisir qui suivit et maudit le blond de lui avoir attaché les bras !

Il ne put retenir un cri surpuissant quand son sexe fut enveloppé dans une gaine chaude et humide. Bon sang, il allait le rendre fou. Il sentait les muscles de ses joues se contracter autour de lui, ses dents le marquer légèrement et sa langue s'enrouler sur son gland.

« Na…Naru ! Oh bon sang…

- Dis-moi Tachi ? Comment tu trouves ton traitement ? Tu apprécies ? Ou tu veux que j'arrête peut-être ? Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette… Dis d'une voix moqueuse Naruto

- Surtout pas ! cria le noiraud. Je te tues si tu arrêtes, continue c'est trop bon… gémit-il. »

Ravi de la réponse, Naruto fit son sourire de renard et retourna s'occuper de l'aine d'Itachi, l'engloutissant dans sa bouche chaude et gourmande. La réaction de celui-ci ne se fit pas attendre : il arqua son dos encore plus, tentant de se glisser le plus loin qu'il pouvait dans cette antre si accueillante. Sa tête rejetée en arrière, il n'essayait plus de retenir ses gémissements de plaisir.

Mais bientôt, son cerveau, à moitié endormi par les sensations, enregistra une main près de ses fesses, de même qu'une autre vint se faufiler sur ses bourses, les cajolant tendrement. La main près des fesses les caressa un moment avant de glisser un doigt vers l'entrée, faisant frémir le propriétaire des dites fesses.

Celui-ci commençait à voir un arc-en-ciel de couleurs et de flashs de lumières sous ses yeux, fermés sous l'afflux de plaisir. Il avait l'impression que le blond était partout, sur son sexe, entre ses fesses, sur son torse, dans son cou, partout. Non pas qu'il s'en plaigne mais il lui manquait quelque chose. Il tenta alors d'alerter son bourreau en gesticulant plus que nécessaire.

Celui-ci leva ses yeux océans vers sa victime avec un air de dire 'Comment oses-tu m'interrompre dans un moment pareil, j'allais porter le coup fatal !'

« Naru, j… j'ai besoin de plus…

- Ah ? Et de quoi as-tu besoin Tachi ? demanda taquin le blondinet

- Je sais pas, je sais plus, je te veux en moi mais je veux aussi être en toi… pleurnicha le plus vieux

- …Tes désirs sont des ordres, Tachi, murmura d'une voix tendre Naruto avant de relâcher les bras d'Itachi »

Ils s'enlacèrent aussitôt dans un baiser enflammé, pendant lequel le brun glissa une main le long du dos bronzé de son amant vers le sillon de ses fesses. Il taquina un instant l'entrée étroite du blond avant de plonger un doigt inquisiteur le plus loin qu'il pouvait, arrachant un gémissement prononcé à son compagnon.

Lequel ne fut pas en reste, car son doigt suivait le même chemin que son homologue, faisant apparaître des frissons sur la peau dorée. Le brun sursauta quand il sentit un corps chaud se poser sur son dos. Il n'avait pas entendu la personne approcher et se demandait qui elle pouvait être.

Il réussit à se tourner tout en continuant à pousser deux doigts dans l'entrée du blond et se noya dans un regard bleu océan qu'il connaissait trop bien. Perplexe, il leva un sourcil interrogateur à celui, qui, manifestement, se trouvait devant lui ET derrière lui. Comment et pourquoi, sérieusement qui s'en soucie à l'heure actuelle ! Il avait deux bombes blondes pour lui tout seul !

Il gémit quand un doigt plus inquisiteur frôla sa prostate et rendit la pareille à son blondinet. Puis, décidant que la plaisanterie avait assez duré, il empoigna le blond face à lui et le retourna sur le ventre.

« Je te préviens, je ne serais pas tendre… »

Et, sans plus de préambule, il s'enfonça dans la chaleur accueillante de Naruto. Il ferma les yeux en gémissant, dieu que c'était bon ! C'était presque aussi bon que son premier concert… Sauf que là, il n'avait pas le trac de faire une fausse note, il connaissait la partition par cœur.

Le blond cria son prénom avant de se tortiller sous lui, réclamant plus de sa part. Bien sûr, il s'empressa de répondre à son impatience et entama un rythme rapide, empoignant ses hanches, sortant et se rengainant violement contre son point le plus sensible.

Naruto baragouinait des phrases inintelligibles, crispant ses doigts dans les draps froissés sous lui. Il cherchait à avoir le plus possible de plaisir en venant à la rencontre de son amant. Mais, bientôt, il prit une petite vengeance…

Itachi était tellement préoccupé par le désir qu'il avait à pilonner le blond qu'il avait oublié le deuxième blond derrière lui. Celui-ci s'était reculé le temps que le brun pénètre l'autre blond. Cette tâche accomplie, Blond n°2 réattaqua l'entrée du brun, lequel ne s'en aperçut pas.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose de chaud pressé contre son entrée, qu'il se souvint de l'autre Naruto. Il arrêta un instant ses mouvements erratiques de hanches, ricanant en entendant les miaulements de protestations du Blond n°1. Il retint son souffle quand le membre brûlant du Blond n°2 commença à le pénétrer avec douceur.

« Nngh… Naru, pitié, pas aussi doucement ! Tu vas me tuer !

- Je vais aussi vite que je peux Tachi, mais tu es si serré, c'est bon d'être en toi… souffla le blond derrière lui »

Après quelques secondes de patience (ou impatience selon un certain brun que nous ne nommerons pas…), Naruto n°2 fut enfin enfoncé jusqu'à la garde dans Itachi, lequel lâcha un soupir de bien-être. Enfin, il était en Naruto et Naruto était en lui ! Si c'était un rêve, il ne voulait surtout pas se réveiller.

D'un accord silencieux, les deux dominants commencèrent leurs mouvements, d'abord lents, puis de plus en plus rapides, même si Itachi avait du mal, du fait des coups de reins violents qu'il recevait. Il était complètement assommé par les sensations qui le traversaient.

Sous lui, Naruto n°1 commençait à montrer des signes proches de l'orgasme, son intérieur se resserrait autour du sexe d'Itachi, lequel accéléra ses mouvements pour soulager son compagnon. Il le pilonna plus fortement encore, frappant sans pitié sur la prostate surchauffée du blond sous lui avant d'être récompensé par son nom hurlé par la bouche aimée.

Il embrassa fougueusement cette bouche si désirée et sentit l'autre blond augmenter la cadence de ses mouvements. Ses deux bras vinrent le saisirent aux épaules le tirer vers un torse. Le souffle chaud lui chatouilla l'arrière de la nuque et lui procura de nouveaux frissons.

Il sentait monter en lui l'arrivée d'un orgasme puissance dix. Il continuait à être martelé par un Naruto tandis que l'autre était toujours rattaché à lui de manière si intime qu'il le sentait à nouveau proche de la rupture.

Enfin, dans un dernier mouvement erratique, le Naruto qui le pilonnait toucha une dernière fois sa prostate avant qu'Itachi ne lâche un puissant juron mêlé au nom de Naruto, lequel celui qui est sous le brun jouit une seconde fois.

Il leur fallut quelques minutes pour se reprendre, Itachi courbé autour de Naruto, l'entourant d'un bras rassurant, le cajolant. Puis, il lui chuchota :

« Au fait, comment t'as fait pour te dédoubler ?

- Voyons, Tachi, tu devrais le savoir maintenant…

- Savoir quoi ?

- Que tu as rêvé… »

Sur ce murmure, Itachi se leva d'un bond et regarda autour de lui d'un air hagard. Il reconnut difficilement les murs de sa chambre, son lit, bref, sa chambre et non une pièce inconnue et surtout, il était seul… Pas de blond dédoublé, outrageusement nu et aux petits soins avec lui.

Bon sang, il allait vraiment falloir qu'il fasse quelque chose à propos de ce fantasme. Peut-être qu'il pourrait en parler à son blond…

xxXXXxx

A l'autre bout de la ville, dans un autre appartement, un certain blondinet venait d'avoir un rêve plus qu'explicite dans lequel il jouait un double rôle avec le frère de son meilleur ennemi/ami. Et à la vue de son sexe suintant de désir, il soupira et se décida à aller dans la salle de bain pour se soulager.

Non sans avoir dans un coin de la tête, l'envie de voir ce rêve devenir réalité…

* * *

Alors ? Il vous a plu ce cadeau de nouvelle année? Hein, dites, dites ! Ca vous a rebuté mon excuse bidon sur le dédoublage de Naru?

Ben, quoique vous ayez à dire, lâchez vous dans vos commentaires !

Ciaossu!


	7. Rencontre

Salut à tous, vous mes fidèles lecteurs et lectrices qui avez la patience digne du dalaï lama pour attendre mes sorties qui ne sont plus du tout régulières...

Cette fois, je vais pas assommer d'excuses bidons et vais vous laisser profiter du chapitre ^^

Je vais faire mon Shikamaru et ne pas refaire encore le disclaimer puisque c'est le même que les autres chapitres. Y a juste la chanson **The Catalyst** de Linkin Park et **Dress** (de je sais plus qui) l'opening de Trinity Blood qui sont pas à moi.

Enjoy it!

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Rencontre**

_Précédemment dans Music Can Save A Life:_

_Itachi rencontre Naruto lors d'une soirée organisée par sa boîte pour la promotion de sa prochaine tournée. Il écoute le jeune blond lui prodiguer un conseil et décide de le suivre._

_Pendant ce temps-là, Orochimaru s'apprête à faire son discours promotionnel sans savoir qu'Itachi a prévu quelque chose pour le moins surprenant et décisif quant à son futur..._

Orochimaru était ce que l'on pouvait appeler un homme à très forte ambition. Assis à son bureau, en haut de sa tour, il ne se lassait pas d'apprécier sa vie passée et espérait bien continuer à en profiter.

Il avait débuté dans le monde de la musique très jeune avec deux de ses amis dans un groupe qui avait eu une carrière foudroyante en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire 'Succès'. Ils avaient gravi chaque échelon avant de se séparer après dix ans de réussite pour tenter leur chance chacun de leur côté.

Quand il repensait à sa carrière solo, elle avait été égale à lui-même : ambitieuse, voire difficile. Il avait très vite créé sa propre boîte de production et avait fait connaître au monde le successeur de son groupe : Akatsuki's Angels, plus connu par les fans comme l'Akatsuki. Il était tombé sur ce groupe, tout à fait par hasard, alors qu'il attendait un taxi qui n'arrivait pas. Tout en pestant sur la ponctualité défaillante des chauffeurs, il avait alors entendu une musique résonner dans une ruelle adjacente. Curieux, il s'approcha et ne fut pas déçu de ce qu'il y trouva...

_Flashback_

_C'était un soir de pluie. Tous les travailleurs et les travailleuses rentraient chez eux tout en s'abritant du déluge._

_Si les personnes avaient pu regarder plus attentivement, elles auraient vu passer un brun d'une trentaine d'années se diriger vers une ruelle sombre._

_Si elles avaient pris la peine d'écouter, elles auraient entendu un son venir de cette ruelle et elles se seraient peut-être elles aussi dirigées dans cette direction._

_L'homme en question attendait son taxi depuis quelques minutes sous des trombes d'eau sans en voir le bout du capot. Il commençait à sortir son téléphone pour en appeler un autre – plutôt pour engueuler les responsables de la compagnie du taxi retardataire – quand une musique plutôt rythmée atteignit ses oreilles aiguisées._

**God bless us everyone**

**We're a broken people living under loaded gun**

**And it can't be outfought**

**It can't be outdone**

**It can't be outmatched**

**It can't be outrun**

**No**

**Like memories in cold decay**

**Transmissions echoing away**

**Far from the world of you and I**

**Where oceans bleed into the sky**

_Intrigué par la mélodie entraînante, il rangea son portable et s'approcha de la source sonore. Il déboucha dans une petite ruelle avec une porte entre ouverte duquelle sortaient les sons musicaux. Il s'approcha un peu plus et entra dans un vieux bar où un groupe se produisait devant un public, petit mais conquis._

_Aussitôt, sa matière grise se mit en marche et il réfléchit au meilleur moyen de rencontrer ce groupe et de lui faire signer un contrat d'exclusivité avec sa boîte, persuadé qu'il tenait son groupe phare pour lancer son entreprise._

_Il attendit plus ou moins patiemment la fin du concert pour parler avec le groupe et était de plus en plus impatient de leur faire signer un contrat. S'il se fiait aux cris du public, ce groupe ferait la une des journaux en moins de temps qu'il n'en avait fallu au sien._

_Il regarda plus attentivement le groupe pour déterminer l'étendue exacte des talents qui le composaient._

_A la batterie, un jeune brun se cachait derrière un masque orange, mais entraînait la foule dans un rythme endiablé. Ses baguettes tressautaient en cadence sur les deux caisses claires, allant quelques fois frapper les cymbales, pour marquer les temps forts de la chanson et indiquer le tempo pour deux autres membres qui se partageaient le devant de scène._

_Un blond, légèrement efféminé, plaquait des accords sur une guitare branchée sur des enceintes pour augmenter encore plus le son qu'ils diffusaient. Son compagnon, un grand roux, l'accompagnait avec sa basse, laissant quelques fois entendre les sons mélodieux d'un clavier que jouait un autre membre._

_Celui-ci était légèrement en retrait et avec les reflets des lumières, sa peau paraissait bleutée. Il plaqua un accord et un spot revint sur l'avant-scène pour éclairer le chanteur._

**God save us everyone**

**Will we burn inside the fires of a thousand suns ?**

**For the sins of our hand**

**The sins of our tongue**

**The sins of our father**

**The sins of our young**

**No**

**God save us everyone**

**Will we burn inside the fires of a thousand suns ?**

**For the sins of our hand**

**The sins of our tongue**

**The sins of our father**

**The sins of our young**

**No**

**Like memories in cold decay**

**Transmissions echoing away**

**Far from the world of you and I**

**Where oceans bleed into the sky**

_Orochimaru pouvait voir et mais surtout deviner le charisme qui habitait le jeune homme brun qui venait de disparaître à nouveau dans l'ombre, laissant la place aux deux autres membres à la chevelure tout feu tout flamme. Cela dit, il avait pu voir un visage androgyne qu'encadraient deux mèches noires avec une petite teinte de gris, une peau pâle qui mettait en valeur des yeux sombres comme la nuit._

_A ce moment, la seule pensée cohérente qui passa à l'esprit du jeune producteur de musique fut simple : 'Je veux ce groupe'._

_Il voyait jusqu'où ce groupe pouvait aller et le lien qui les passait de l'un à l'autre, pendant les changements de rythme et les coups d'œil complices qu'ils s'échangeaient pendant les solos des uns et des autres._

**Like memories in cold decay**

**Transmissions echoing away**

**Far from the world of you and I**

**Where oceans bleed into the sky**

**Lift me up**

**Let me go…**

_Sitôt le concert fini, il avait demandé au responsable du bar où il pouvait rencontrer le groupe qui venait de passer. La barman lui indiqua une petite salle adjacente et vit son interlocuteur se précipiter vers elle._

_Le groupe ne se doutait pas qu'il allait faire la rencontre de leur vie, ou du moins de leur vie professionnelle..._

_Fin flashback_

Rien qu'en repensant à tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé ensemble, Orochimaru ne pouvait qu'être fier de lui et de son groupe fétiche et avait hâte de voir jusqu'où ils pouvaient aller ensemble.

Pourtant, à replonger dans ses souvenirs, il se souvint de la dernière soirée en ville où ils devaient faire la promotion de leur prochaine tournée et ne put empêcher le froncement de sourcil que le souvenir ramena...

_Flashback_

_La soirée se déroulait normalement, si tant est qu'on puisse être normal dans ce milieu. Orochimaru avait convoqué les plus grands noms du journalisme pour annoncer les dates de la tournée et comptait sur la présence de son groupe au complet pour asseoir sa position de producteur numéro 1 du pays._

_Pourtant, à une heure de son discours, il manquait l'attraction principale: Itachi Uchiha, son chanteur vedette et coqueluche de ses dames. Où était-il passé encore celui-là, ça il aurait presque donné sa place pour le savoir... Presque..._

_Il avait bien remarqué quelque chose d'étrange dans son comportement, déjà distant, il devenait limite agoraphobe, évitait les réunions longues et ennuyeuses. Il passait plus de temps enfermé dans sa loge personnelle, à écrire il ne savait pas quoi mais aurait tué pour être dans sa tête._

_Finalement, il l'avait vu arriver 5 minutes avant de monter sur l'estrade installée pour les besoins de la soirée._

_"Je peux savoir où tu étais passé, Itachi?"_

_"Orochimaru-san, j'étais sorti sur la terrasse pour m'aérer l'esprit avant de devoir répondre aux multitudes de questions qui ne manqueront pas de tomber dans quelques instants."_

_"...Pourquoi celà? Il n'y a rien de nouveau pour toi par rapport aux derniers concerts... Contente-toi de te tenir et laisse-moi faire mon boulot..."_

_"Avec tout mon respect, je voudrais avoir un mot à dire avant votre discours, pour annoncer une chose importante pour le futur..."_

_Et Orochimaru le laissa prendre la parole..._

_Fin flashback_

Et voilà où il en était : cinquante ans passés sur Terre, dont une trentaine dans ce milieu corrompu mais tellement lucratif...

D'habitude, c'était lui qui entubait les autres, surtout les concurrents, kukuku... mais celle-là, il ne l'avait pas vu venir.

Quand Itachi était monté sur l'estrade et s'était placé devant le micro, il s'était senti fier comme Harpagon devant l'aura de puissance et de charisme de son poulain avant de déchanter très vite.

_"Après avoir passé dix ans dans l'Akatsuki, je souhaite faire évoluer ma carrière en tant qu'artiste compositeur. Désormais, je me consacrerai à l'écriture de paroles et à la composition de musique pour d'autres groupes ou artistes."_

Ces deux petites phrases avaient ruiné sa soirée et son annonce de dates de concert supplémentaires pour la super tournée qui devait démarrer dans moins d'une semaine...

'Itachi... A quoi tu penses?...'

xxXXXxx

_A l'autre bout de la ville, dans un bar..._

Tout un groupe de neuf jeunes gens dont un vieil homme écoutait le débriefing que leur donnait deux des leurs. La soirée de la veille avait été spectaculaire tant par le faste auquel ils n'étaient pas habitués que par l'annonce du chanteur de l'Akatsuki.

"Vous voulez nous faire croire, qu'à la fin des concerts, Itachi, le leader et chanteur d'Akatsuki, va quitter le groupe pour se consacrer à la composition?" demanda, incrédule, Ria. Son frère, Asukane, arborait le même air dubitatif en regardant les deux inséparables de leur groupe qui venaient de leur conter l'incroyable annonce d'une légende vivante.

"Je t'assure Lia que je raconte pas de crack! Itachi était avec moi pendant quoi, 5 minutes sur le balcon, et quand il est retourné à l'intérieur, il avait l'air décidé à faire quelque chose d'énorme!"

"Ce que Naruto ne vous dit pas, c'est qu'il ne s'est rendu compte que c'était Itachi que quand Sasuke est venu les rejoindre..."

"Gaara! T'avais promis que tu dirais rien! Je me suis suffisamment ridiculisé comme ça hier..." râla le chanteur.

"Attendez, reprenez où vous en étiez, s'il vous plaît, qu'on y comprenne quelque chose. Vous étiez en train de dire que Itachi Uchiha, le leader et chanteur de l'Akatsuki et accessoirement le frère de Sasuke, va mettre un terme à sa carrière de chanteur?" rappela Kogo.

"C'est ça, Kogo-san. La seule chose que j'ai trouvé étrange, c'est la réaction du producteur, Orochimaru-san. Il avait l'air de tomber des nues lorsqu'Itachi a pris la parole..." dit d'une voix curieuse leur clavier roux.

"Ah bon? Moi, j'ai rien vu..."

"Vu comment tu dévorais des yeux un certain brun, ça m'étonnes pas que t'es rien capté." railla Gaara avant de sourire devant le visage rougissant de son meilleur ami.

"Gaa-chan!" réussit à dire Naruto avant de se passer les mains sur son visage rouge écrevisse.

"Ooohh, notre petit kitsune-chan aurait le béguin pour quelqu'un?" minaudèrent Ria et Yugido, enfin quelque chose d'intéressant dans la vie de leur chanteur préféré et accessoirement martyre personnel.

Tout le monde regarda Naruto rapetisser à vue d'oeil pour tenter d'esquiver les regards perçants du groupe, qui le coinça dans un coin du bar. Il sentait des perles de sueur glisser le long de son cou jusque dans son dos et garda les yeux soigneusement fixés sur les chaussures qu'il trouvait, pour la première fois depuis qu'il les avait achetées, plus intéressantes que ses amis...

Le silence se prolongeait, se faisant de plus en plus lourd. Une mouche qui passait par là, se demanda si un orage était prévu pour aujourd'hui.

"... BON, vous avez fini de me fixer comme une viande sur l'étalage d'un boucher! C'est ma vie et JE déciderai si je vous en parle ou non!" finit par craquer Naruto.

"Ton comportement parle pour toi, Naru-chan, tu réagis toujours comme ça quand t'as le béguin pour quelqu'un" rigolèrent les trois filles de la bande.

"Puisque je vous dis qu'il y a rien entre l'enfoiré n°2 et moi!" gémit le pauvre blond.

"Redis-nous ça avec plus de conviction la prochaine fois Naruto et peut-être qu'on te croira." dit d'une voix grave Killer Bee.

"Bon, pour en revenir à des choses plus importantes, je penses que nous aurons plus d'infos demain dans la presse." Annonça d'une voix sérieuse Anaguma, sûrement la plus mature des jeunes, ignorant les murmures indignés des autres. "Oh, pour l'amour du ciel, si vous voulez tellement savoir ce qu'il se passe, demandez donc à Sasuke! Je vous rappelle quand même que vous connaissez son numéro de téléphone donc allez-y, ne vous gênez pas!"

"... En fait, quand on quitté la soirée, Sasuke semblait perdu par la déclaration de son frère. Donc je pense pas qu'il soit plus au courant que ça..." Soupira Naruto.

A ce moment -là, une sonnerie de portable résonna dans le bar : '**Boku wa naze kaze no you ni kumo no you ni... Ano sora e to ukabu hane ga nai naze ... Hoshi no you ni tsuki no you ni subete tsutsumu... Ano yoru e to shizumu hane ga nai... aa... **'

"Désolé, c'est le mien..."Répondit d'un air penaud Naruto. "Allô... Oui, c'est moi... Quoi?... Comment t'as eu mon numéro?... Je vais tuer cet enfoiré... Non pas toi, ton frère... Tu veux me voir? Quand ça?... Ouais, ça me va... OK, à plus tard."

Tout le monde avait plus au moins suivi la discussion unilatérale qu'avait le blond avec son interlocuteur. Ils s'étaient interrogés du regard à la mention d'un frère. Qui avait appelé? Temari, ou Kankuro, le reste de la fraternité Sabaku? Ou alors, serait-ce Itachi, le frère de Sasuke? Ils eurent leur réponse en voyant le visage extatique de leur chanteur.

"Alors, c'était qui?" Crièrent Ria, Yugido et Asukane en choeur.

"Vous allez pas le croire... Itachi vient juste de me demander si on pouvait se voir ce soir..." Répondit d'une voix lointaine Naruto, perdu dans ses pensées.

"T'as un rencard!"

"NON, il dit qu'il veut juste discuter d'un point de vue strictement professionnel avec moi." Répliqua le jeune blond.

"Et? Il t'a dit où le retrouver pour ce rendez-vous pro?"demanda, sceptique, son meilleur ami rouquin.

"Dans le bar Sannin...Bon je vous laisse, je dois rentrer plus tôt du coup pour sortir Kyuubi avant ce soir... A plus!"

Et sur cette phrase, le blond exubérant quitta ses amis pour s'occuper de sa boule de poils préférée. Sitôt qu'il fut parti, les autres se regroupèrent pour discuter de la tournure de la soirée et firent des paris sur 'est-ce que Itachi a vraiment appelé Naruto pour un rencard Pro ou est-ce un moyen détourné d'avoir un vrai rencard avec leur blond préféré?'

xxXXXxx

Arrivé chez lui, Naruto fut accueilli par une masse rousse qui lui attaqua aussitôt les joues d'une langue râpeuse.

"Kyuu! Arrête, moi aussi je suis content de te voir mais là j'ai pas le temps. Je dois te sortir plus tôt."

En entendant ça, le renard se calma quelque peu, permettant à son maître de se redresser et d'aller chercher sa laisse. Il pencha la tête sur le côté, comme pour questionner son cher propriétaire. A voir sa tête, Naruto ne put s'empêcher de sourire largement et lui dit:

"Figure-toi, Kyuu, que le frère de Sasu-chan m'a demandé de le voir pour une question professionnelle. Oui, tu te souviens de SAsu-chan, n'est-ce-pas?" dit-il en voyant son renard secoué la queue vivement de gauche à droite et lâcher un petit jappement." C'est pour ça que je te sors maintenant, comme ça, je suis tranquille pour la soirée..."

Tout en parlant à son Kyuubi, Naruto était arrivé dans un parc voisin et décida de lâcher son animal. Il sourit en le voyant pourchasser quelques pigeons et ne vit pas une silhouette s'approcher jusqu'à ce qu'une main ne se pose sur son épaule, le faisant légèrement sursauter...

"Naruto-kun?"

* * *

Et voilà, un petit cliff ^^ Pour un fois que j'en fais un vrai XD Bon alors? Ce chapitre vous a plu? Ca a répondu à vos attentes?

Ben, vous savez quoi faire, même si ça cous a pas plu laissez vos remarques CONSTRUCTIVES parce que les reviews juste pour dire "J'aime pas ce que t'écris" ça va pas m'aider à m'améliorer !

Ciaossu!


End file.
